Missing Link
by Charli
Summary: After Release. Wesley gets a phone call that leads to some interesting discoveries. Now Completed
1. Angel

Gunn and Lorne carried Wesley up into a vacant room of the Hyperion Hotel, "Wes! Wes! Wake up!!!" Gunn yelled. Wesley didn't move.

"Don't deafen him their sweet cheeks," Lorne told Gunn as they put him on a bed. Fred and Conner came running up the stairs and into the room.

"Is he okay?" Fred asked quietly as they entered the room. Gunn didn't say anything but Lorne just shook his head. It was quiet for a moment until they heard a ringing inside of Wesley's jacket. "Is Wesley ringing?" Fred smiled. 

Gunn reached inside Wesley's jacket and found a silver Motorola Cell phone that none of them knew he had. He started to answer it but Wesley's hand flew up and tore it out of Gunn's hand. "I can answer my own phone thank you…" Wesley said ungratefully. He flipped it open, "Hello?…. Angel? What are you doing in Los Angeles?…Why aren't you still in England?…. Really, you heard about the beast?….Angelus killed it, so why are you here?… To help. Angel I know you haven't changed, you were right when you said I never would…I haven't. You were right, I probably never will….Okay, when will you be here?… Okay I'll be waiting." Wesley hung up his phone and stuffed it back into his jacket.

"What was that?" Gunn asked. Wesley didn't say anything, he just stood up and shakily walked down the stairs and outside the hotel. Fred chased after him and stopped him right before he began down the street.

"What is it Wesley? Is Angel back?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes…" Wesley said tonelessly as he took off down the street.

****

Fred ran back inside the hotel as quickly as she could, Gunn caught her on her way back up the stairs. "What's wrong Fred?" He asked.

"It's Angel…" She gasped, "Wesley said he was back…"

"That can't be…" Conner said as he stopped halfway down the stairs with Fred and Gunn.

"Why not?" Fred asked, she didn't care to think about it logically she knew Angel was back and she didn't care what Conner was about to say to them.

******************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: I Know it's kinda like really short but I promise there will be more later, please review!!!!


	2. Here We Go Again

Wesley had taken a taxi to the hotel that the person on his cell phone told him about, he got and paid the driver and walked inside the hotel. They had given him a room and floor number, so Wesley went to the 6th  floor and walked down the hall to room number 12. As he suspected the door was unlocked, he twisted the golden doorknob it popped open to reveal a completely empty hotel room. None of the lights were on only a little light shone through the main room by a window. He walked through the main room and into what appeared to be a bedroom. It was empty also, but the window door to the balcony stood wide open. Wesley frowned as he was drawn to the balcony by his curiosity.  He stepped onto it to see something he hoped he would never see again, the beast. "Angelus killed you…" Wesley said finally after a moment of silence.

"He killed my brother who was foolish… which I am not." The beast told the ex-watcher. 

Wesley took a step back further onto the balcony, out of nowhere a blur came flying from the balcony above and it knocked the beast back into the hotel room. The blur was no longer a blur, they had brown hair and dark brown eyes, and they wore black leather pants, a black wifebeater, a long leather jacket and black boots. The beast tried to throw it's opponent out of the balcony and onto the concrete below, but by the time the beast reached down to grab it's opponent they had jump out of the way. They knocked the beast back with a roundhouse but it soon bounced back with a left hook. The non-rocky like person in the fight pulled a 6. gauge shotgun out of their long black leather coat. They shot the beast twice and then threw the gun to Wesley, who caught it and shot at the beast while the other non-beast continued to fight.

 The  beast swung its arm and the person grabbed it and ripped it off, "I hope this works," they said to there self.

The beast roared in pain as it tried to hit it's opponent with the other arm, but it's arm was soon being shoved into it's back by the other fighter. The beast was soon dying, and it's opponent stood up and brushed there self off. "Wesley, nice to see you again." They smiled evilly.

"Angel, it's good to have you back…" Wesley said returning the smile.

******************************************************************************************************************************

            A/N: Hey every1, I know you probably hate me for stopping it right there, but what can I say I love cliff hangers… Anyway, please review and thanks 2 Teri 4 being my first reviewer!! More soon.


	3. 21 Questions

"It really is good to be back Wes, it's been so long. It feels like forever since I've seen you,"  

"Angel I really would like to know why you are here, you are supposed to be in England, where the council was supposed to be keeping you safe… that was the plan." Wesley said.

"Wes, being your twin sister and all I couldn't let the big bad beastie kill you and all your little pals." Angel smiled evilly. Wesley looked at his sister when he noticed her eyes, he had always known that they changed colors he'd just never seen them do it before. They slowly started to change from brown back to their usual bright blue; they were just like his own. Usually her eyes matched her mood: blue for peaceful or happy, brown for angry or when she was fighting, green for when she was excited or nervous, and light gray when she was sad or disappointed.

"Angel we have to go back to the hotel, it's safe there." Wesley told his twin sister. She was 5'6 and only looked a little like him, she had shoulder length brown hair with blonde streaks, she didn't wear glasses and she, surprisingly, only had a slight British accent. 

"You don't expect me to walk all the way to some hell hole in Gucci high heels do you?" Angel asked as Wesley looked at her.

"Not really, I suppose we could take a taxi."

"Or we could steal one… kidding Wes, I've got a car, okay well actually it's a motorcycle. I've got an extra helmet though…" Angel smiled happily. "Its no Harley like you are used to but it runs."

Wesley rolled his eyes at his sister as she lead him out of the hotel, first stopping by the closet of the room to pick up a medium sized leather bag. Together they walked down to the parking lot where Wesley saw a black 1998 Honda 900RR. "Is that yours?" Wesley asked his sister as she started to walk towards it.
    
                   "Yes Wes." She replied as she threw her bag to Wesley who followed her and got on the back of her motorcycle. He held on as he directed her to the Hyperion Hotel. She stopped in front of the hotel and they both got off. "Is this it?" She asked. "Pretty big…" She said as she took her bag from Wesley. She began singing as they opened the big Iron Gate to get to the entrance of the hotel, "If I feel off tomorrow would you still love me? If I didn't smell so good would you still hug me? If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century, Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally? If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like some of my friends? If I was hit and I was hurt would you be by my side? If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride?"
    
                   "What on earth are you talking about?" Wesley asked his sister.
    
       "Haven't you ever heard that song their Wes? You are out of touch there young'n." She smiled as Wesley opened the door to the hotel for her; they walked in together to see a big sign that said 'Welcome Back Angel!!' "What is going on?" Angel asked her brother quietly.
    
    Fred, Gunn, Lorne and Conner came out of an office full of books, "Angel!!!! You're not Angel." Fred said with a confused tone.
    
    "Angel, these are my collogues, Gunn…"
    
    "Hey,"
    
    "Sup,"
    
    "This is Fred…"
    
    "Hello,"
    
    "Hey,"
    
    "The green guy is Lorne, and the broody looking kid is Conner, Angel's son. This is Angel." Wesley explained.
    
    "Um, hey there honey bun, but um Wesley that doesn't really look like our Angel. Unless some freaky magic happened, but…" Lorne mused.
    
    "Angela Wyndam-Pryce, I'm Wesley's twin sister." She smiled as she lifted her leather bag from one should to the other.
    
    "Wesley has family?" Fred asked.
    
    Angela and Wesley laughed, "Yeah, he just doesn't claim me." She smiled evilly. "So what all do you people do?" She asked as she walked down the five steps and sat her bag on the couch.
    
    "Fred is a genius, Lorne can read people's auras, Conner has vampire speed, and Gunn kills things." Wesley concluded. 

"Hummm, good with the pointy things huh? You can help me kill the beastie's master." Angela smiled at Gunn.

"You know about the beast?" Wesley asked. "I was keeping you informed but not that much, I didn't want you to know so you'd leave England and give up your studies."

"Gee thanks Wes, and I didn't give them up, didn't you see me kill that thing. I think I can kick just about anything's ass at the moment." Angela grimaced at her brother.

"Studies of what?" Lorne asked.

"I'm a potential vampire Slayer, supposedly if Faith dies then me, or another potential gets chosen." Angela explained. 

"Speaking of Faith, while you three saved me she is still there, and she is now in great danger." Wesley told everyone. 

Angela looked at him and spoke telepathically to him_, 'you didn't?'_

_'It was the only way Angel; we did what we had to. Let's go.' _Angela walked over to the weapons cabinet with Wesley and opened it. Wesley handed his twin sister a silvery colored machete, then he stuck his left hand into the inside pocket of his brown leather jacket and pulled out a silver nine millimeter. "I've been keeping this for you." He told her as she took it from his hand.

"You expect that to kill Angelus?" Gunn retorted.

"If you put the right bullet inside it could." Angela smiled. Gunn's dark eyebrows went down. She walked over and showed him where the clip would be, instead of bullets there were small wooden stakes, only a few bullets. "Neat little invention huh? Me & Wes thought them up before he was studying to be a watcher, when he was still fun." Angela said sarcastically. 

"Pretty tight…" Gunn smiled, he looked up into Angela's now light purple eyes, Wesley noticed the change of color but he couldn't tell what it meant this time.

"Are you ready Angel?" Wesley asked. She nodded, Connor, and Gunn followed them out the door. Angela got onto her motorcycle and Wesley, Connor and Gunn got into Gunn's truck as they sped off to the scene of the crime.

***********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Not what u expected was it??? Evil Lil young'n aren't I!!?? The first person who can tell me who sings the song Angela was singing before they entered the hotel will win a guess spot in an upcoming chapter. The next Chapter will be Orpheus, with Angela. I am going to try to set it up where she could actually be in the series right now. (I want this 2 be realistic.) Please tell me what you think!!!


	4. Orpheus

She flipped her medium length brown hair out of her face as Angelus quickly recoiled he smiled and said. "You are just like me."

As he charged Faith she begins to pummel him, "No!" She jumped back and stopped hitting him. "You're wrong, I'm different now, I'm not like you." Angelus swung his leg out and kicked Faith's ankles and pulled her feet out from under her. She falls down on the ground where he is.

"You will be." Angelus said as he pulled the Slayer's hair back and sunk his fangs into Faith's neck.

****

The truck and the motorcycle pulled up outside of Maury's Occult Bookstore and Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Connor get out and off their vehicles and prepare to enter. Angela and Connor race to the roof, Wesley takes the front and Gunn take the back entrance.

****

As Angelus began to feed on the Slayer, he suddenly dropped her and recoils. He looked at Faith who herself didn't look so good. "What did you do?" 

****

** Moments earlier, while Angelus and Wes are facing off, Faith is planning ahead. Angelus looked at the ex-watcher, "You got to do better than that, Wes." Meanwhile Faith grabs a hypodermic syringe from her boot. Angelus smiled evilly as the watcher tried to fight him. "Come on, I'll give you one more."

A close-up of the syringe shows it's one like the drugged girl from the bar was using. Faith's syringe still has drugs in it. She sticks the needle into her arm and presses the plunger until she has injected all of the drug in the syringe.

Angelus laughed, and then spoke to Wesley again, "Strike three."**

Present times….

Angelus swaggered back and forth as the four heroes entered, "You…you sp…. you spiked…." Angelus tried to stand once more and then passed out. 

Wesley looked over at Faith who didn't look so happy, "Are you alright?" He asked.

Faith could barely smile, "Kicked his ass…" She said right before she passed out also. Wesley looked up at his twin sister who didn't look so happy.

****

Fred stood behind the front desk of the Hyperion Hotel trying to find out what she could about the beast's master.  She heard the front door open and looked up to see Gunn carrying Angelus who was passed out. "Where's Faith?" Fred asked Gunn who was followed by Connor who was carrying a tranquilizer gun.

"Wes and Angela are bringing her in…" Gunn replied. "Fred could you hand me the steel shackles, hands and feet all I had was rope in my truck." Gunn said.  

Lorne walked down the stairs, "Well, what's all the… Ah! Angelus, here in the hotel." He looked over at Connor and Gunn, "Maybe we are already aware of that." Lorne said as Gunn handed Connor the shackles and he followed them down to the basement. "Where's Faith?" Lorne asked just as Angela came in who was followed by Wesley who was carrying Faith in his arms.

"She captured Angelus." Wesley told them.

"God what did he do to her?" Fred asked as she put her book on the desk and walked out from behind it.

"Don't even wanna go there…"Angel said as she lead her brother up the stairs and into an empty room. "Wes, it was…" She began.

"It was the only way…" Wesley cut her off.

"Didn't I warn you back when the gang was…"

"Didn't I tell you never to mention that again?"

"You can't deny the past Wes, we did what we did."

"Angel, please." Wesley growled just before Fred and Lorne entered the room. Wesley laid the Slayer onto the bad and Fred saw the bloody bandage on her neck.

*****

Connor opened the door to the steel cage as Gunn drug Angelus inside. Connor tossed his friend the shackles to put on his father. After they made sure the shackles and cage were secure they began to leave. "He fed from her, there is blood on his breath." Connor mumbled. Before starting up the stairs Angelus began to twitch.

"Kill you…kill…you…" He mumbled. This startled Connor and Gunn who grabbed the tranquilizer gun and pointed it at the soulless vampire.

****

Lorne looked at the Slayer when he noticed the discolored place on her arm where the drugs had been injected he looked at Wesley and Angela, who herself seemed as surprised with Wesley as he did. Fred returned to the room with a basin of water and a cloth, she began to clean Faith's wounds. When she got to the gaping gash in her neck, she wasn't too happy to see it but she remained calm and continued. Suddenly Faith began to twitch, "Scratch you out…" She mumbled.

"She's not making any sense." Fred said looking up at Lorne and Wesley.

"And speaking of sense, have you gone on permanent sabbatical from yours? Tell me you did not shoot that girl full of junk, and then feed her to Angelus." Lorne whispered to Wesley.

"She knew the consequences." Wesley replied.

"I know you did so you have absolutely no excuse to say anything about anything that has to do with that magical mojo, especially when you knew exactly what would happen. I thought you had learned from your past mistakes…" Angela whispered. 

"Angel, not now, we have to focus on Faith and Angelus." Wesley snapped. Angela glared at her twin and then looked back at the Slayer.

****

"A coma?" Cordelia asked as Connor sat on her bed explaining the current situation to her.

"Yeah, that is what it looked like when they brought her in. I hope she's okay. I mean we really need her now, I mean she is the Slayer and everything." Connor explained. 

Cordelia glowered for a moment then chuckled and crossed her arms, "well, it's not like she's never pulled that one before." Cordelia smiled.

Connor looked at her unbelievingly. "I don't think she was faking Cordy." He told her, although she didn't seem to care much about the Slayer and more about Angelus. 

"So, Faith got Angelus, and he's in the hotel? Is he locked up tight in the cage?" Cordelia asked looking Connor dead in his eyes.

Connor smiled, "Don't worry Cordy, I'll take care of you, and our family."

Cordelia pretended to care for second and then her tone grew tense, "That's sweet, is he guarded?" 

"Yeah, Faith really did a number on him."

Cordelia drew back and punched him knocking him down, "What the hell is it with you and Faith! As if I didn't see the way you looked at her. She cracked her whip, and you liked it. You were practically in her leather-clad lap!"

"No, I wasn't? And how'd you do that, anyway? What about the anti-demon spell?" Connor asked standing up.

"I told you, Connor, we're different." She turned away. "Me and your baby. But I guess you can't even be loyal to our bed, let alone our little family. I thought you were gonna be a better father than Angel was to you."

"I will be. I would do anything for us…For You." Connor said.

Cordelia turned around laughing the punch off like it was nothing, "Wow. Are my hormones out of whack, or what? Hello, crazy pregnant lady, out of line! Whoo! Why don't you go see how Faith is doing? Go on. I'm concerned. I want to know."

****

Connor stood in the room with Faith, Lorne, Wesley, Fred, and Angela. "What's going to happen to her?" He asked them.

Angela glanced at Wesley, "Why don't you tell them with what first?" She growled.

"Orpheus." Lorne replied. Connor looked at the green horned demon curiously.

"Some kind of opiate?" Fred asked.

"Mystical variety. Humans inject it. Vampires feed off the humans. Folks tried to deal it at Caritas—only folks I ever banned from my club." Lorne answered her and Connor both.

Faith twitched a little, "The 'vention." She mumbled.

"So, if ordinary humans do this junk, slayers are all super, right?" Fred asked the question burning on her and Connor's mind.

"Yeah, more or less. That is what makes the shit so dangerous, Orpheus isn't all physical. It is an enchanted drug." Angela told them.

"That's what magic will get you." Connor mumbled.

"That, plus the biting, makes for some serious psychic psychedelia. And the more you take, the deeper you sink." Lorna added.

"It leads you to Hell." Wesley said simply. "And leaves you there."

****

A ship pulls into the harbor, past the Statue of Liberty. A sign reads: "United States Immigration, Ellis Island, N.Y."  New York 1902. 

Huddled masses of men, women, and children are pouring off the ship. A long-haired Angel walks through the crowd which parts for him, leaving him plenty of space. Except Angelus—Angelus just stands there, facing Angel, not intending to move for him, but Angel walks right through him. Angelus turned and watched Angel walk away, "Hey! What is that about?"

"You tell me. It's your flashback." Angelus charged Faith, but goes right through her. Faith laughed, "You know what the definition of insanity is, baby? Performing the same task over and over and expecting different results. Learned that in murder rehab."

Angelus rolled his eyes, "All right, Miss Blow-It-All. This is my flashback. Why are you in it?" He started to walk away."

Faith kept smiling, "Don't know. Must be the magic side-effects of my incredibly simple ruse." 

Angelus looked around, "All right. So, what is this, huh? Puff-the-Magic-Dragon City? Fairyland?"

"You'd think? Me, I'm guessing it's more like "Angelus, this is your life," because," She stopped and waved her hand in front of her nose, "lack-of-hygiene world sure ain't mine." She continued then looked at Angel. "Seriously, man, did you miss the invention of the bath?" 

"The whole way over here, he crouched in the filth of animals just to avoid human temptation. This isn't my life—it's his!"

"Angel's?" Faith asked.

"It annoyed the crap out of me the first time around. This sucks. Why do you get to be Marley's ghost?"

Faith sat down and looked up at Angelus, "Cause I'm dyin' dumbass." 

Angelus glowered, "Not soon enough." 

"Way I figure, I've got one last job: baby-sit the psycho 'til they shove a soul up your-"

"Not gonna happen."

Faith stood up, "Then, I'm whatever... dust in the wind. Candle in the wind. There'll be a general wind theme."

"Thought those suicidal tendencies got squashed in the big enlightenment." Angelus said.

"I rolled the dice, paid even odds." Faith replied.

****

Jazz music plays and old-timey cars drive through the street. Angelus and Faith find themselves outside the "Blue Mood Lounge". A small group nearby is playing Craps on the street. A couple walks down the sidewalk hand in hand. Angelus and Faith look around. "Trippy," Faith grinned. 

"Early 20's by the cars. What is this—Chicago?" He looked around and saw Angel standing on the other side of the street. "Oh, no. I remember this. I remember this place. I gotta get out of here."

"Why? You freaking out?" Faith asked.

"It's coming." He said as they watched a car speeds around the corner down the street in front of them. "Again."

"What's coming?" Faith inquired.

"I can't do it again. I won't!" Angelus exclaimed. Angel ran into the street right in front of the car.

"Angel, get out of the road!" Faith exclaimed. Angel continues until he's completely across the street, Faith and Angelus hear a small squeaking sound. Angel turns around to reveal that he's holding a tiny Pomeranian puppy.

Angelus began to throw a fit, "Doh!"

Faith began giggling, "Dude, you just rescued a puppy!" A woman came up to Angel and takes the puppy out of his arms.

"Oh, my stars! You saved her, Mister." She said happily. Angel just stood and stared at her dumbfounded. 

Angelus rolled his eyes, "I'm in hell. This is hell, and I'm in it."

The woman began to pet her puppy, "Oh, gee, big fella. How can I thank you?"

"We haven't fed on a human in decades. She's begging for it, you moron!" Angelus exclaimed. 

Angel just turned away, "Get lost."

The woman looked at him, "Beg pardon?" She asked.

"Take a hike, Betty. Scram." Angel shooed.

The woman frowned, "Well, pound snow, you mook!" She said just before storming into the club.

"We're reliving Angel's good deeds—you are in hell! Wicked!" Faith laughed.

****

Wesley stood in the lobby, " There is only one thing we can do for Faith now, finish what she started." He told Fred, Connor, and his twin sister.

"Re-ensoul Angel." Angela verified. 

"That's impossible, we've been over this: no jar, no soul. No soul, no Angel." Connor retorted.

Fred butted in, "It's not that simple, Connor. I've been doing some research-"

"It is simple. Angelus is all that's left. First he slaughtered Lilah, now he's killed Faith." Connor said butting in on her.

"She isn't dead yet." Angela and Wesley said at the same time.

 "You're lying to yourselves. You all think that I'm taking this personally so that you don't have to, but inside you know I'm right. We need to put Angelus down." Connor stated.

A redheaded girl entered the front door lobby, unnoticed by the gang at the front desk except for Angela. "I don't think so, I think you need a witch." She smiled. Everyone else turned and looked at Willow. " Did I come at a bad time?" She asked politely.

"Willow," Wesley smiled.

"She is a witch?" Connor asked.

"Yes. Hi. You must be Angel's handsome, yet androgynous, son." Willow smiled.

"It's Connor." He sneered.

"And the sneer's genetic. Who knew?" Willow laughed. "And the broody one in the leather pants is?" She asked referring to Angela.

"Angel." She replied.

"Huh, I though I was doing a soul restoring spell?" Willow said with confusion.

"Angel Wyndam-Pryce, Willow this is my sister." Wesley told her.

"Oh, okay, hi Fred!" Willow said happily.

"Hi Willow." Fred smiled.

"It's good to see you." Willow said, she then looked at Wesley. "Oh, and it's the Marlboro Man. Or at least his extra stubbly, mentally unstable, insomniac, first cousin of—for the love of Hecate, somebody stop me."

"It's OK. I'm a yammerer from way back." Fred smiled.

Wesley looked at his sister then back at Willow, "Are there forces gathering? Did the call of magic draw you here?"

"Oh, no. More like the call of Fred." Willow and Fred looked at each other and giggled.

"Of course. Bring in the only living person to ever re-ensoul Angel." Wesley said noting Fred's smart decision. 

"You've re-ensouled a vampire? I've heard that's pretty damn hard. I've been studying this type of stuff and you've got to have this orb of something…" Angela babbled.

"Yeah, I've got one." Willow replied.

"She has a fresh brain. I thought she might see some things we missed." Fred told the others.

"Oh, hearing the thoroughness of your research methodology, I don't think that's possible. But we should probably start the debriefing. Where's Cordy?" Willow asked.

"Unfortunately, the guy you're all trying to magically re-ensoul shot her with a crossbow. She's not up for visitors." Connor snarled.

"I think she'll want to see Willow. After all, she's traveled a long way, and they have a history together." Wesley told the vampire's son.

****

"Hi there." Willow smiled entering Cordy's room.

"Long time, no see." She replied. Then she addressed Connor, "It's OK, Connor. I'm fine." She told him. He nodded and left.

Willow sat down on the bed beside Cordy, "How've you been?"

"Higher power. You?"

"Ultimate evil. But I got better." Willow smiled.

"You heard about Faith?"

"Coma again." Willow nodded.

"What about Angelus? Did you go down to see him yet?"

"I'm way avoidy. Too many memories. I'm just glad I don't have to be in the same room with him when I re-ensoul him."

"Oh, you really think you can pull it off?" Cordy asked as she began to feel around under her blanket without Willow noticing.

"Putting his soul back? It's the first spell I ever learned. I'm not gonna forget that." Willow replied.

Cordelia grabbed her knife under the blanket. "What about the Muo-Ping?"

"The jar holding Angel's soul? Therein lies our boneage." 

"Stolen right from our safe. And if we can't get the soul out of the jar, we can't put it back in Angel."

"Yeah, question is: how do we get the soul out if we don't know where the jar is?" Willow asked.

"And apparently, the thing's impervious to magic."

"Yeah, I know already tried a standard locator spell, but zero joy."

"Right. Plus, Wesley's shaman says there's no way to extract the soul from a distance." Cordy gripped her knife.

"Soul trapped in a glass jar, impervious to magic. It is complicated." Willow said.

"Tough nut to crack." Cordelia nodded.

Willow started to get an idea, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Cordelia gripped the knife harder and prepared use it if needed, "I doubt it."

Willow stood up excitedly, "We just break the jar."

Cordelia gestured to her night stand,"Could you hand me that drink?"

Willow ignored her previous comment and began to back excitedly toward the door, "That way we don't have to magic the soul out. We just break the glass around it!"

Cordelia looked extremely annoyed, "Great idea, I'm really thirsty."

Willow didn't seem to hear her once again, "And then Angel's soul is still released into the ether, and—and there's something called Delothrian's Arrow. We don't even need to know where the target is." She opened the door, "Cordy, this is fantastic! We're gonna get him back!" Willow smiled and left the room.

Cordelia threw the knife just as Willow leaves the room. The knife lands in the door at head level.

****

Lorne sat inside the room with Faith who is still unconscious. "Don't you worry, princess. It'll all be over soon. I—I've seen lots of girls go through just what you're going through now." He began to sing, "There'll be another song for me, and I will sing it. Oh, there'll be another dream for me, someone will bring it."

****

1970's disco music played as a long-haired Angel walks into the donut shop past Angelus. Angelus rolled his eyes, "Bring on the pain!"

Angel sauntered up to the jukebox and selects a song. He stood there grooving as it starts to play. "Mandy, huh?" Faith asked. Angelus sat down in a booth across from Faith. "Must kill you he's got a jones for the power-ballads." Angelus began to swat because he heard a buzzing sound.

"Worse were the concerts." Angelus replied. A couple walked out past Angel, who looked at them longingly. "You know what that's like?" Angelus continued. Angel sat down at the counter. "Every time he gets close, I feel it. Wanting to tear their flesh apart. The hunger. It's like a blade in my gut."

"Only, it's not your gut, princess. Angel's the one that belongs on the outside, not you." Faith smiled evilly.

The clerk poured Angel a cup of coffee as he tries to recover from his temptation. "You think it's that cut and dry, don't you? That if Angel gets his soul back-" Angelus began.

"When he gets it." Faith corrected him.

"You'll just hang up your spurs and ride off into the sunset knowing you put the monster back in his cage. But," Angelus began right before disappearing and then reappearing next to Faith. "I'm always here, Faithy. Deep in." He smiled.

A man walked into the shop. "Hi. Can I help you?" The cashier said.

"Gimme your money." He shot into the ceiling, "Gimme the cash in the drawer." The robber demanded.

"Oh. OK." The cashier replied nervously.

"Open it!" The robber yelled.

"Oh, all right. I, uh-" The cashier said trying to buy himself time.

"Come on!" The robber demanded.

"I, uh, I just need to..."

"Now!" He shot the clerk, then ran out of the shop.

 Angel went to the clerk's side, "It's gonna be OK. I'll get you to a hospital. You're—you're gonna be OK. All right? It's—everything's gonna be"

"It hurts." The cashier groaned.

"Yeah, I know." Angel replied.

"Doc, I think we're losing him. God, I love this episode!" Angelus said mockingly, as the buzzing sound occurred again; Angelus swatted at the air like there's a fly, "What is that buzzing?"

****

Cordelia's held the crystal in her hand and tried to contact Angelus. "Hear me, Angelus. Heed my warning. Awaken at once. Return from the darkness. Or just lay there and let that red-headed meddler put your soul back. Whichever!"

****

Wesley, Angela and Willow began to prepare the spell. There's a bubbling jar in front of Willow. "Look, it's working." Willow said happily.

"I thought Delothrian's Arrow was used to protect good magicks." Wesley said.

"Yeah me too." Angela said handing Willow another ingredient.

"It is." Willow replied simply.

"So, how can you use it to break the jar? The Muo-Ping is a sacred object. It's holy." Wesley explained.

"It's glass, therefore crunchable." Willow began.

"I like the way you think." Angela smiled.

"The sacred's what's inside. "All life a container..."" Willow continued.

""...For the heart of all life."" You've studied the Daharim." Wesley finished her sentence.

"It had to be something specific. There's lots of jars in the world—can't shatter them all. I mean, you could, but good things come in jars. Peanut butter, jelly, those two-headed fetal pigs at the natural history museum." Wesley  didn't respond, but Angela laughed. "Come on, everybody loves fetal pigs." Willow said cheerfully.

"Sorry. I think my sense of humor's trapped in a jar somewhere." Wesley replied.

"Does seem like you've given in to the grumpy side of the force." Willow told him. Angela coughed like she was trying to tell her brother something that sounded a lot like 'been there' but Wesley didn't acknowledge her.

"A lot's happened. Not just Angelus. I've been—I've changed. I've seen a darkness in myself. I'm not sure you'd even begin to understand-" He explained.

"I flayed a guy alive and tried to destroy the world." Willow interrupted.

"Oh. So..."  Wesley stood, and didn't make eye-contact.

 "Darkness. Been there." Willow replied.

"Yeah. Well, I never flayed..." He seemed sickened. "I had a woman chained in a closet."

"Wes!" Angela yelled.

"Pervert, shut up Angel. Anyway, it doesn't compare."

"No, dark. That's dark. You've been to a place." Willow said trying to make him feel better.

"You seem exactly the same as when I left. No other major changes I'm not up on?" Wesley asked.

Willow shrugged, "Just little things. So, uh, Fred. What's her story?"

****

Back in the donut shop Angel was squatting next to the clerk, "God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Angel said sympathetically. The clerk died and Angel stood and backed away, staring at the clerk.

" So, who's your big hero now?" Angelus asked Faith.

"Wasn't even his fault. God, does the guy gotta pay for everything?" Faith exclaimed.

"Choices, little girl. The ones you make with your heart of hearts." Angelus replied. Angel went to the door, but stopped and locked the door. "Uh-oh. What's gonna happen?" Angelus said even though he already knew.

"He won't." Faith said.

Angel walked back to the clerk. "I'm deep in, Faith. Soul or no soul." Angelus told Faith. Angel vamped out and lifted the clerk.

"Angel!" She yelled. Angel bit the clerk, "Ugh." Faith grunted as her neck started to bleed. "He was gonna save him."

"Or did he choose to be a little slow on the draw? Whoops! Dinner by armed robbery. Look at him, Faith. You're a murderer. You know just how good that blurry line tastes. You didn't think my hell was private, did ya?" Angelus smiled. Angel screamed.

****

Lorne dabbed away tears from Faith's face as Connor sat in a chair in the corner of the room, watching her. "She's in the barrens now. They cry for a while. Quiet mostly. Like they're letting go of everything that meant something."

"How long...'til...?" Connor asked.

"Not long. You can hold her hand." Lorne told him. Connor stood, and then Wesley entered the room.

"Wesley, you did the right thing. She was brave, and she died in battle." Connor told him.

Wesley stared at Faith, "It's time."

****

Fred walked around the lobby in a circle carrying a lit white candle and ringing a bell. "You're good. Good bells." Willow smiled at Fred.  Willow walked up to the front desk. "OK, now all I gotta do is contact the spirit world, harness the Delothrian ebb, and focus it through my little marble of doom here." She told Gunn. She held out a small metal ball, And we'll restore the Muo-Ping's entropic equilibrium." She explained.

"And the jar goes smash?" Gunn asked.

"Smash-o-crash."

"All I need to know. I'll be downstairs in case the Prince of Darkness wakes up." Gunn said then leaving  the room.

Wesley walked up to Willow, "You ready?"

Willow nodded, " Should be a snap." A bolt of orange energy hit Willow and sent her sliding across the floor.

"Stay your hand, witch!" In her room Cordelia is holding the crystal again, saying the words of the Beast master, "You will not interfere with what must come to pass." 

Willow stood and covered her head with her hands and weakly mumbled, "Invadoria disparu!"

"You think to banish me?" Willow heard it say.

Willow looked over at Wesley, "There's somebody in my head."

"As long as the soul is under my protection, it will never be freed." Willow heard the voice yell. 

"Vetsche invadoria disparu!" Willow recited looking at the sky.

"I'th bid my thongue." The voice said.

"He's enormously powerful. It's the dead Beast's master. He contacted Angelus the same way." Wesley explained to Willow.

"He wants to stop us from getting the soul." Fred said quietly. Angela drew her sword not knowing what to expect next.

 Willow's eyes went black she held her hand out, the marble in it floats and started to glow, "Open the window. Fill this stone. Inside, outside. Two made one." Willow recited."You wanna go, Glinda? We'll go." The beast master said just before Willow was knocked down by another bolt of energy from the Beast master.

Connor looked at Wesley and Angela who both appeared to be calm. "Are you sure she can handle it?" He asked.

Willow was focused on the glowing ball in front of her, "Alesh ashtoreth!" She yelled then the ground began to shake. "I think she can hold her own." Wesley told Connor. 

****

"It's OK, Faith. It's OK. You just wait. They'll get Angel back, and..." Lorne tried to convince himself, "it'll all be worth it. It'll all," Faith gasped and sat up.

****

Faith found herself in a dark alley full of trash. "It'll all be worth it. Is that what you try to tell yourself, Faithy? Is that the nastly little lie that kept those thighs nice and warm in your prison bunk?" Angelus said.

She looked around, trying to find Angelus, "You kiss your mama with that mouth?" She asked.

 He showed up behind her, lying on the ground. "No, but I ate her with it." He stood without bending his body, " And now for a poem. "Faith goes gently into that good night." You're fading fast, baby. I can feel it."

"All the same, I hear this holler in the distance." Faith replied.

****

Willow is still casting the spell, defying the Beast master. "Semsa nahl eresh a'lahm!"

****

"Tells me you're about to get what's coming to you." Faith continued.

"Or not. I've got friends in high places." Angelus told her. Further down the alley, Angel stumbled around, knocking over garbage cans. "Him, not being one of 'em." Angelus said right before Angel grabbed a rat and ate it.

"Ugh. When is this?" Faith asked disgusted.

"When isn't it? Twenty years after that stupid donut shop, and his fingers never smelled of anything but rat! "I'm so sorry. I give up. I'm gonna live in a sewer!"" Angelus replied.

"He's paying for what he did." Faith said.

"He's hiding from what he is—which may be a big Psych 101 revelation for you, cupcake, but I already know this crap, so why do I have to go through it again?" Angelus asked.

"Maybe 'cause it's not about you," Angel said standing up, "Jackass."

****

The ground is shaking in the hotel. Wesley, Angela,  Connor, Fred, and Willow are in the lobby.

"Do you feel that?" Wesley asked.

"No Shit." Angela mumbled.

"There is something evil rising in the hotel." Connor said.

****

In Cordy's room she chanting in front of the Muo-Ping. Cordelia chanted, "Seiza jai n'hast engai... Seiza jai n'hast engai..."

****

An apparition of a huge demonic head floats above the gang in the lobby, growling and shrieking. "What the hell is that?' Connor asked.

"Ignore it." Willow told him. "Find your target. Leave my side." She said to the little ball.

****

Cordelia is sitting in front of the muo-ping, talking to herself. "OK, then. Huge floaty head not enough to scare you? Then why don't we try-" The glowing ball Willow sent comes straight toward the Muo-Ping; Cordelia puts up a hand to stop it, concentrating hard. "And now she is on my last nerve!" Cordelia's concentrating hard on keeping Willow's magic marble from getting to the jar. "If only this were a few weeks later." She mumbled.

****

"Break the glass!" Willow said.

Fred looked around, "Where's Connor?" She asked.

"Let loose the soul!" Willow yelled.

****

Connor tries to burst into Cordelia's room, but it's barricaded. He banged into the door, "Cordy! Are you OK?" He yelled.

She was startled and Connor had broken her concentration, "Ah!" The marble breaks the Muo-Ping, releasing Angel's soul into the ether, Cordelia turns to look, "Oh sh-"

****

Angel, Angelus and Faith are talking in the alley. Angel is filthy, covered in dirt and grime, wearing a longish hair style. "I don't believe this! You're the one behind this whole true-Hollywood sob-story?" Angelus asked.

"Angel, it's good to see you." Faith said, "Hate the hair"

"Faith, why are you still here?" Angel asked.

"Just waiting to see this pervert get stuffed back into the deep, crazy ground he came from." Faith replied.

"Then what? After that, what happens?" Angel asked.

Angelus kicks Faith, knocking her down. "Probably something like that. I had a feeling the rules have changed." Angelus answered him.

"She's not who you're after." Angel said.

"No kidding, rat boy. The slayer will just be gravy once I finish you off." Angelus smiled.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." They said together, and then they began to fight.

"Faith, get up! Are you listening?" Angel asked as he and Angelus fought. 

"Angel, I'm dying." She said weakly.

"Yeah. It's a lot easier than redemption, huh?" Angel forced a smile and then kicked Angelus.

Angelus grabbed Angel by the neck, "Always so concerned with the human condition." He threw Angel down the alley, "It's no big mystery, man. They suffer, they die. That's what they're there for."

            Angel lunged at Angelus, "I'm not perfect, Faith. Even with a soul, I've done things I wished a thousand times I could take back."

"Yeah, like those Manilow concerts." Angelus said and then he threw Angel across the alley, "Son of a bitch!"

****

Connor bursts into Cordelia's room, pushing the barricade of furniture away from the door. "Cordy! I'm coming in." 

Cordelia bangs Connor over the head with a ceramic vase that shatters. "Oh, Connor, I'm so sorry. I thought it came back." She cried, "That horrible floaty head."

"Did it hurt you? Is the baby...?" Connor asked.

"We nearly got killed." She said in a high-pitched voice.

"Willow's spell must've opened a gateway to something." Connor said.

"Evil. If she keeps at it, there's no telling what will happen. She's already let hell itself into this hotel." Cordy said.

"I know. I've seen it. It's not safe for you here. I'm gonna make her stop." Connor replied.

"Connor, you can't! She's too powerful. But you can stop it. The reason for all of this. You have to kill Angelus." She told him.

****

Fred, Angela, Wesley and Willow are lighting candles and incense in the lobby. "So... now Angel's soul is just floating around out there?" Fred said as she looked around.

"Yeah, until I can channel it into the Orb of Thessulah." Willow told her.

"Connor shouldn't have run off like that." Fred added.

"I'm sure he's just worried about Cordelia." Wesley assured her.

"Do you ever think their relationship is maybe a little bit..." Fred began.

"Nasty, wrong, disgusting, I've only been here about 3 ½ hours and I am pickin' up on that one." Angela said.

****

"You have to kill your father. You have to. Now, before anything else goes wrong." Cordy told Connor.

****

Willow and Fred are holding books. "Ready when you are." Willow smiled.

"Quod perditum est invenietur..." Fred read.

"Nisi mort. Nisi al finitei. Te invoc, spirit al trecerii..." Willow continued.

****

"You know I have fought harder than anyone to save Angel's life, but there comes a time when you have to weigh risk versus reward. And as much as I love Angel...as a friend... killing Angelus now is the only way to guarantee our family's safety. I know it in my heart now. You're not just protecting me. You're protecting the world." Cordy said. "Sometimes one death can spare infinite pain." She continued.

****

While Angel and Angelus are fighting, Faith's lying unconscious against the alley wall. "Faith, wake up!" Angel yelled.

"I've rolled the bones. You for me." She said waking up.

 Angel walked away from the fight with Angelus to talk to Faith, " I used to think that. That there'd be a point when I'd paid my dues."

Angelus knocked out Angel from behind, "Anybody notice a battle with your alter-ego going on here?"

****

Willow's still working on the spell to re-ensoul Angel in the lobby. She's chanting, facing the Orb of Thessulah. Connor looks over at them on his way to the basement. "Te implor doamne. Nu ignora accasta rugaminte lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta sufletul la el."

****

Angel and Angelus are fighting in the alley again. Angel leaves the fight and goes over to Faith's side, holding her up in his arms. "Faith, listen to me. You saw me drink. It doesn't get much lower than that. And I thought I could make up for it by disappearing." Angel told her.

"I did my time." Faith told him.

"Our time is never up, Faith. We pay for everything." Angel told her.

"It hurts." She said.

"I know." Angel said softly.

****

Willow's still working on the spell to re-ensoul Angel in the lobby. She's chanting, facing the Orb of Thessulah. "Este scris aceasta putere este dreptul poporuil meu de a conduce."

****

Connor walks down the stairs into the basement. "Hey, Gunn, you should know..." He punched Gunn, knocking him out, "they haven't finished the spell yet." Connor said.

****

Angel's talking to a weakened Faith, "Get up! You have to get up now. Faith, you have to fight. I need you to fight. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Angelus snuck up behind Angel and knocked him out with a metal pipe.

"What won't I miss? The moralizing. Soul's already in the ether, boyo. I can smell it. How 'bout I send it off to that big puppy rescue in the sky." Angelus said.

Faith came up behind him, "Arf arf, psycho."

"Faith. Getting back into the game." Angelus smiled.

"I guess I am." She said. 

Angelus swung the pipe at Faith, but she disappeared, "Hey!"

****

Faith wakes with a start, and without missing a beat, she runs out of the room.

****

Willow's still working on the spell to re-ensoul Angel in the lobby. She's chanting, facing the Orb of Thessulah. "Asa sa fie, acum."

****

Angelus and Angel start to glow and combine into one being.

****

 In the basement Angel began to mumble, "I need you to fight."

"I'm pretty clear about what you need." Connor said then rearing his hand back, revealing that he's got a stake in it.

Faith grabbed Connor's wrist, stopping him from staking Angel. "Break me off a switch, son."  She threw Connor against the cage wall. "There's about to be a whoppin'."

Faith decked him as he ran at her, he bounced right back with a left jab but Faith ducked and knocked his feet out from under him. He spun around and jumped up and delivered a back kick to Faith, it didn't phase her much and she knocked him in the head with her fist.

Lorne ran into the basement, followed by Fred and Wesley. "She's alive. It's a miracle!"

Faith continues to kick Connor's butt across the room. When he lands near the cage, Angel grabs his neck through the bars. "Connor, it's over. It's me. Really." Angel growled.

****

Faith came outside of the hotel to the garden to talk to Angel, "Hey" She said leaning forward on the rail.

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked.

"Like I did mushrooms and got eaten by a bear," Faith smiled.

"That about sums it up." Angel agreed.

"Yep."

"And now you're going to Sunnydale."

"I think I prefer the bear, but the way Willow talks it up, that's where I'm needed."

"Never stop fighting." Angel said as he leaned on the rail beside Faith.

"Hey, I was gonna, but someone got all pep-talky on me."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you. Our little brain tour notwithstanding."

Faith smiled, "Another time."

The vampire with a newly restored soul stood, "I have a lot to thank you for."

"Well, that vice is plenty versa. I even start, it's only gonna lead to hugging, and..." She shrugged and smiled.

"Right. We can't have that." Angel grinned.

"No."

 They walked inside to see Connor sitting on a couch with Gunn standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "All right. I get it. I messed up." Connor said.

"Hey, cheer up, punk. That just makes you one of us." Faith said.

"You headed out?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah, no tears, big guy."  She gave Gunn a high-five.

"Nah, I'm good. I just wish I could've seen you kicking the crap out of junior, here."Gunn said. 

Faith nodded, "It was pretty funny." She smiled and then looked at Wesley and Faith whom she could now see there resemblance between the two. "You know you two look alike sometimes." Faith said.

"Oh God, that only happens when I get really tired. I've gotta get some rest. Good to meet cha Faith, always wanted to meet a real live Slayer." Angela smiled.

"Good to meet you to Angie. Wes."

"Faith." Wesley said.

"See. Brits know how to say goodbye. Angel here wanted a hug." Faith smiled, then she glanced over at Angel.

"No, I didn't." Angel retorted. 

"Well gang, it's been a good show." Faith said.

"Yeah, sit back and let the girl do all the heavy lifting." Gunn smiled.

"That's pretty much it." Wesley added.

Fred walked out of the office with Willow, who's holding a book, "I think that volume's outdated. You'd know better than me, but there's some interesting stuff about hellmouth. Might help."

"That's great!" Willow smiled.

'I have to say, someday I'd love to bend your ear about the Pergamum Codex. I—I think some of the really obscure passages are actually Latin translated from a demonic tongue, and they're kind of a hoot. (giggles) All this stuff about Bacchanals and spells and—actually, I think it's probably funnier in Latin. You know how that is sometimes." Fred babbled.

"I'm seeing someone." Willow told her.

"Time goes by Will," Faith nagged.

" OK. Good. Wagons west. See you guys." Willow smiled.

"Willow..." Angel began.

"He's going to tell you how much he owes you." Faith butted in.

"Aw, don't mention it. I got a slayer out of the deal, so we're even-steven."  She hugged Angel, "I'll tell Buffy you said hi."

"Good. Thanks."Angel smiled.

 Willow started to walk out, but stopped, and turned to them, "Oh, um, next time you guys resurrect Angelus, call me first, OK?"

Willow and Faith left, Angel turned and looked at the gang, "So, we're back."

"So it seems." Wesley said.

"Look, I know things have been-" Angel began.

 Cordelia walked down the stairs, "Sorry, Angel. But if this is the speech about how the worst is behind us, you may want to save it for later."

Cordelia was wearing a trampy outfit that reveals her pregnancy to the gang.

***********************************************************************************************************************

A/N:  It took a while but here it is, I really hope you all enjoyed it. As the episodes go on Angela will be more involved. R/R … ~Charli~


	5. Players

Cordelia reveled her pregnancy to Angel, Fred, Gunn, Angela, and Wesley, they all stared at her, stunned. Connor walked up to her and stood by her side. "I know it's a bit of a shock. I mean, nobody's more shocked than me." Cordelia said as she rubbed her belly and then looked at Connor. "Except maybe him."

"Um, sorry to be so..." Fred said trying to find words.

"Freaked out, shocked, disgusted... you know the list just goes on and on." Angela said trying to find the appropriate words. Angel walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Yeah cause hasn't it only been like... defiantly shocked..." Gunn mused.

"I haven't been hiding, or ashamed, or anything. It's just with the beast and his psycho master, and then Faith and Willow and all that dramarama, not to mention-" Cordy began.

"Angelus." Angel stated.

"Everything's just been so Clash of the Titans around here. I didn't wanna be a distraction." Cordelia told them.

Lorne walked in from outside and saw Cordy, "Wha? Put me back on the short bus, send me off to clueless school. A mystical pregnancy right under my beak and not even a tingle. Huh." The demon said.

"How long have you known?" Wesley asked.

"Some time after we brought forth Angelus." Cordelia replied.

Angela glanced at Wesley who looked like he was figuring something out in his head. "That's a couple of weeks, looks more like eight months." Gunn said.

"Last time Cordelia was impregnated, she came to term overnight." Wesley told all those who weren't there.

"Ewww, there was a last time? How often do you people sleep around?" Angela asked.

"That was a crawly evil demon thing, this is different." Cordelia told her.

"Still, shouldn't we try to find out... what's in there?" Fred asked.

"We already know. Our baby." Connor told them.

Gunn turned and looked at Angel, "Well, congratulations. You're gonna have a grandspawn." Gunn smiled.

"You don't know what it's like. How scary it is. I'm gonna have a child, and all you can do is joke cause you don't like me. We shouldn't have told 'em." Connor said right before leaving the lobby.

"Well wa wa, little baby. God, go cry about it." Angela mumbled.

"I know, it's hard to understand. None of you ever had a living being growing inside of you. And this- my sweet baby- we're connected. I feel what it feels. I can't explain it, but I sense it's goodness, it's love." She turned away from the group and looked down at her belly as the creature inside writhes visibly under her skin, after it stopped she turned back to the others. "You'll see, My baby will be here soon, and then you'll all see." Cordy smiled.

****

A man stands alone in a plaza while a fountain bubbles behind him. He looked around nervously as people walked by. When he turns around again, Gwen Raiden's standing behind him. "How'd you do that?" He asked.

"I'm a thief... got my stuff?" Gwen asked. The man looked around nervously, "Would you stop it?"

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Acting shifty. You've never done this before, have you?" She smiled and then laced her arm through his, and they started walking. "Let me give you a tip, sugar bear. There are over eight million people in this city, and as far as anyone can tell, we're just two of 'em. Just a normal couple. Nobody's gonna give us a second look if you just stop acting shifty."

The man stopped walking and broke away from  her and looked her in the eyes, "Look these are powerful people that you are going up against. If they catch you they'll kill you-"

"I know the risks, but I'm going there with or without your help. And I'm not coming out without Lisa." She told him. Then she pulled an envelope out of her back pocket. "So are we gonna dance or what?" She smiled then slipped the envelope into the man's breast pocket.

The man handed Gwen a 9x11 envelope that he had taken out of his coat. "That's everything. Security, blueprints, background."

Gwen smiled, "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"So is it that obvious?" He laughed. "That I've never done-"

"Trench coat. Definite rookie mistake." Gwen smiled.

"So, I should... dress more like you? You know, maybe when this is all over, you and I could-" He began. But suddenly Gwen was struck by lightning. "Holy, sh-" The man ran away as Gwen lay on the ground talking to him as he ran.

"Really, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

****

Fred and Lorne sat next to one another on the couch, talking to Wesley, Angela and Gunn who were standing around near the front desk. "Were we too harsh?" Fred asked. Lorne shook his head. "Oh, I was just asking." Fred said.

"No, they were bound to skulk off to neutral corners." Wesley replied.

Gunn began to pace and then he said, "Two vampires hook up, and—for the only time in vamp history—have a kid, our boy Connor. Then Connor grows up, knocks it out with Cordelia, a part-demon former higher-being. And—quick as you can say "Easy Bake Oven"—there's a gigantic bun in hers."  He told them then shaking his head, "I don't think we were too harsh."

"The first time Connor tried to attack Angelus, Lorne's sanctuary spell knocked him halfway to Abilene." Fred told Angela.

"Which means Connor is at least part-demon." Wesley explained.

"Yeah, well that was before my spell went all Flop-a-palooza." Lorne smiled.

"Having two part-demon parents might could explain the..." Fred began then made a gesture like a growing belly, "woosh factor" She finished.

"Not gonna be long until woosh turns into pop." Gunn added.

"Speaking of "pop," don't you think our re-ensouled leader should be a part of this little confab?" Lorne asked.

Angel walked out of his office and into the lobby, "Easy Bake. Flop-a-palooza. Woosh. Pop." He pointed at Wesley, "I don't skulk. I've been thinking...about the past few weeks and Angelus-"

"Angel, you can't feel guilty for anything Angelus did." Fred told him.

"I know. I knew the risks. We all did." He looked at Wesley. "And some of us paid a higher price than others. Angelus didn't kill Lilah. She was already dead, killed by the Beast." He told Wesley. Wesley looked pained and upset and confused.

"Well, that's...less terrible." Fred said. Wesley didn't say anything, his mind was racing off into his past thinking of what he used to be like and what happened to him one night that had made him want to become a watcher and stay out of field work but now here he was right back in it. Angela looked at him, she could tell what he was thinking because she told him that he didn't get that expression for no reason. Wesley snapped out of it when Angel began to talk to him again.

"There's no excuse for...what Angelus did to her, but... I'm sorry for your loss." Wesley looked down but Angel continued.. " We've got two pressing matters: figuring out what we can about Cordelia's pregnancy, and destroying the Beast's master. Lorne you're-"

"Reliable as a cheap fortune cookie?" Lorne finished.

"I was gonna say a guy with good contacts. There have to be rumblings around town about this new player. Talk to your sources. See if anyone knows anyone who might know anything." Angel replied.

"I'm your demon." Lorne answered.

"Right. Wesley, if there's experts on mystical births, we're it." Angel gave out orders.

"Uh, we'll pull all the files on Darla and her pregnancy and see what we can find." Wesley replied.

"Gunn, I want you to sit tight for now. It never hurts to have some muscle on deck."  Gunn just glared back at Angel. "In the mean time, there has to be a reason why the Beastmaster wanted Angelus. I'm gonna piece together everything I know—things he said to me when he was in my head, everything he's done. Maybe something will-"

"Strike you?" Came Gwen's voice from the front door of the hotel. Everyone turned and looked at her. "Careful what you wish for." Gwen smiled.

Angela looked around and then at Gwen, "What are you supposed to be this isn't Halloween?" Angela asked referring to Gwen's all leather outfit.

"Ha, ha, very funny. What are you Angel's long lost broody little twin?" Gwen replied.

"Actually I'm Wesley's evil twin." Angela growled as her eyes became a deep brown.

Fred figured that if someone didn't say something soon that the other two females would be ripping each other apart. So she stood up and said, "Well, look who's back now that the lights are on."

Gwen looked over at Fred and said, "Aw, missed you too, babe."

"Gwen, it's really not a great time for a social call. We're pretty swamped. You know, uh... apocalypse." Angel told Gwen.

"Thing is, there's a girl. She's in trouble. It's what you guys do, right?" Gwen asked.

"Well, yeah." Angel replied.

"So, I'm in a jam. I can't get out of it alone. I need someone suave, a guy who can handle himself in a tight spot." Gwen told them.

Angel swaggered for a moment then said, "Gwen, I'd love to help-" He began.

Gwen gestured toward Gunn, "I meant him."

****

Cordelia walked into a dark room at the hotel where Connor was sitting in a corner, thinking. "I've been looking all over for you. Connor, what they said...you can't let it bother you." She told him.

"I don't care what they say." Connor retorted.

"Really? Is that why you retreated to the Fortress of Solitude?" Cordelia asked.

Connor looked up at her, "It doesn't make sense." He said and then stood up.

"Freaking out over pregnancy's pretty much the M.O. with the gang around here." Cordelia told Connor.

"Not them. You. All that stuff you said about Angelus. And Willow...she—she didn't open a gate to evil. She put back Angel's soul. I almost killed him." Connor replied.

"But you didn't. Angel's back. Everything worked out. Everything happens for a reason, even if it doesn't always seem that way." Cordelia smiled.

"How can you say that?" Connor asked.

"Think about it. You sinking Angel to the bottom of the ocean. Getting kicked out of the house. Me not knowing who I was and coming to you for help. All of those moments and a million others led to this miracle." Cordelia smiled.

"But sending me down to the basement. I had the stake." He walked up to Cordelia, "What was the reason for that?" He asked.

"I thought our baby was in danger, and all my instincts told me that killing Angelus was the only way to protect it." Cordelia told him.

"But you were wrong." Connor replied.

 She walked up to Connor, and kneeled in front of him. "What's important is that when I needed help, you were there for me. Now I know I can trust you. Completely. No matter what. See? Everything happens for a reason." She stood. "Connor, before our baby comes, I might ask you to do some things...for us." She held up a baby outfit, and then folded it. "And I want you to remember, there's always a reason."

"I'll remember." Connor said.

****

Gunn is playing with small figurines from a table in Gwen's living room. Gwen's gathering some papers and the envelope that the man in the park gave her. "So, why me?" Gunn asked.

"I told you. I need a suave guy in a tight spot." Gwen replied.

Gunn scoffed, "Suave?"  He held the figure out to Gwen, "You been collecting these for a while?" He asked.

"Yeah, I get one each trip. I just brought the dolphin back from Tahiti. You collect anything when you travel?" Gwen asked in reply.

"Uh, yeah. I, uh, I got a big ol' scar on my thigh from Boyle Heights... A piece of vamp stake I picked up a while back in Alhambra... And a couple of burn marks on my hip from Encino... Yep, name a town, I'll show you the souvenir." Gunn smiled.

"I didn't mean to..." Gwen said.

"I'm not complaining. Hell, I've seen more here than most people've seen traveling around the world. Someday, maybe." He walked up to Gwen, "So, what's so big and bad that Electro-Gwen needs my super-suave assistance? Something about a girl in trouble?"

"Yeah. I did a little black-bag deal-eo for this corp. Happens all the time. Two companies vie for a contract. Company A hires me to make sure Company B's thingamabob doesn't so much bob as bust." Gwen explained.

"And Company A gets a multi-million dollar payday." Gunn said.

"Right, but this time Company B fought back," She handed Gunn a picture from the envelope. "They kidnapped this girl. Her name is Lisa. She's the daughter of the guy who hired me to do the dirty work." She explained.

"And nobody can go to the cops 'cause-" Gunn began.

"Of what I did. So, you see? It's my fault. I have to save her, and I have to do it alone." Gunn nodded, then noticed burn marks on the envelope Gwen's holding. "Don't ask." She said then handing Gunn a printout from her envelope. "This is everything I could get on the man who's holding her. His name is Takeshi Morimoto. He's the head honcho of the company I tanked. He's promised to kill the girl if Company A doesn't come clean about what they did." She continued.

"This dude's a serious player." Gunn said then reading from the printout, "Chairman Emeritus, honorary degrees, all kinds of charity work, cancer research, wildlife preservation, the Zoo Committee... Whoa, bank fraud, smuggling, money laundering-" 

"And now kidnapping." Gwen added.

Gunn looked up at Gwen, "This guy know about you?" He asked.

"Nope. That's why I think we have a shot of getting to the girl."  Gwen replied as Gunn stood, walked over to a table where she unfolded a blueprint. "They're keeping her at his compound. It's gated. Armed guards, infrared surveillance, dogs, the works. If we're gonna have half a chance-" She looked up at Gunn, who was chuckling. "You're gonna have to stop grinning like that and share the joke with the entire class. You think this is impossible?"

"No, I think it's fantastic. Listen, I spent most of this year trapped in what I can only describe as a turgid supernatural soap-opera. The fact that I have a chance to go out and really help somebody...Well, you know, it feels good to be doing good. So, how're we breaking into Fort Knox?" Gunn asked.

"We're walking in the front door." Gwen replied.

****

A limousine pulls up in front of a mansion. Gunn steps out, wearing a fancy suit and nice shoes. He holds out his hand to help Gwen out of the limo; she takes his hand with hers, gloved in white satin. Gwen's wearing a red silk dress that looks oriental in design. "How're you doing?" Gwen asked Gunn.

"You tell me. I'm thinking James Bond never looked this fine." Gunn smiled as She laced her arm through his.

"I'm thinking you're right." Gwen smiled.

"Of course, I'd feel better if we were packing some of his secret weapons." Gunn told her.

Gwen whispered, "Charles, we are the secret weapons. Nervous?"

"Nah. I've gotten into clubs with tighter security than this." Gunn replied.

Gwen steps into a scanner that detects body heat, among other attributes. A man sits behind the computer monitor watching for anomalies as people go through. Gwen goes through without a problem. Gunn goes through it next. The guard nods.

"One down, one to go." Gwen said.

"Hey, how's your electro-thing gonna do with these metal detectors?" Gunn asked.

"Piece of cake." She replied.

Guards stand on either side of Gwen and Gunn, who are arm in arm. The guards wave wands over Gwen and Gunn's bodies. Gwen and Gunn walk forward. Gwen hands tickets to a man who scans them.

"Now, if we can just get out as easily as we got in-" Gunn said as the guard scanned the tickets, then an alarm went off. "Why did I even say that?" Gunn said rolling his eyes. Security guards surrounded Gunn and Gwen.  "Uh, what...seems to be the problem?" Gunn asked.      

"The electronic imprints on your invitation's been altered." The security guard told them.

"I can explain that. I was struck by lightning." Gwen said, then everyone looked at her. "Really!" She said and then whispered to Gunn, "See how my life sucks?"

"Step this way, please. Please don't make a scene." The Security Guard said.

"A little late for that, isn't it? What with the beeping and batons..." Gwen smiled.

 Gunn whispered to Gwen, "Maybe this isn't our night."

 She whispered back, "Then we make it our night. This is my one shot, Gunn, and I am not leaving without you-know-who...and if that means we do it the hard way-" She said as she started to pull off one of her gloves.

He whispered to Gwen, "Ah ah ah. Keep your mittens on, sparky" Then he spoke to Morimoto as he walked past then. "Morimoto-san. Konbanwa." Gunn then bowed.

He turned to face Gunn, "Konbanwa. Okoshi kudasai arigato gozaimas."

"Sorry, didn't follow that last bit. Shot my entire Japanese vocabulary when I said hello." Gunn said.

Morimoto smiled, "The gesture is still appreciated." He turned to walk away.

"Mr. Morimoto, I'm Charles Gunn. We met at the zoo benefit last year. You don't remember me, do you? Your wife held that monkey right after my girlfriend did. Ugly little gray thing—the monkey, not my girl." He chuckles. "Gwen, you remember Mr. Morimoto. We met him at the zoo benefit."

She bowed, "How could I forget."

"Mr. Morimoto, in case we don't have an opportunity to speak later, please do me the honor of accepting this humble gift..." He pulled a small oval box out of his breast pocket. "To thank you for inviting us into your beautiful home."

"You're too generous." He smiled.

Gunn held the box out in the palms of both hands, "Please. It's just a trinket." Gunn smiled.

Mr. Morimoto opened the box revealing the small jade tiger inside; Gwen shoots a look at Gunn. "It's beautiful."

"Well, I read somewhere you love tigers." Gunn smiled.

"Truly exquisite. Thank you." He walked away.

 The Security Guard looked at Gunn and Gwen, "If you'll follow me, please." He said.

Gwen whispered to Gunn, "OK, we tried it your way-" She began.

Gunn whispered, "Hang on." They watch Morimoto walk away, waiting for acknowledgement.

"This way. Please." The guard said. Morimoto pauses, turns to the security guard and signals that Gunn and Gwen can come in. "All right. Go ahead." The guard said.

****

Inside Angel Investigations Fred, Angela and Wesley are sitting at a desk together, researching amongst piles of papers and books. Fred held up a drawing of a red, spike-covered demon, "That's supposed to be a kid?" She asked Wesley. 

"An infant Gatbar demon. The spikes grow to full size in the womb." Wesley replied.

"Ouch. Gross factor aside, these pregnancies all seem to be run-of-the-mill demon lifecycle stuff. Nothing mystical about 'em."  Fred sighed, and rubbed her head, sounding slightly ill.

"They're just pictures, Fred." Angela said looking up from her book. "Even more nasty in person. I need to go kill something now, all this reading is making me antsy, I'll be back." Angela handed Wesley her book and left the hotel.

"It's the pictures in my mind that are getting me. I can't stop thinking about Connor and Cordy...hiding up in that room...imagining what they do up there." Fred said as she held her eyelids open. "It's like being stuck in a really bad movie with those Clockwork Orange clampy things on my eyeballs." She said.

"Why imagine? Reality's disturbing enough." Wesley replied.

"Connor's Angel's son. How did he and Cordy get all..." She looked away, "couply?" She finished.

"They were probably as surprised as anyone." Wesley said. Fred turned and looked at him as he went on. "But they were both lost, lonely..." He trailed off.

"No matter how lonely I was, I would never-" Fred began.

"Things happen, Fred. When you're alienated from the people who care about you, you start to look other places." Wesley explained.

Fred looked back down at her book, "Hm. Lilah."

"We were fighting on opposite sides, but it was the same war." Wesley replied.

Fred rolled her eyes and turned to look at Wesley, "But you hated her...didn't you?" She asked.

"It's not always about holding hands..." Wesley replied softly.

****

Arm in arm, Gunn and Gwen walked into the main ballroom where the party was located. "So, when did you become Mr. Japanese Ambassador?" Gwen asked.

"Well, you watch enough Samurai movies, you learn a couple of things about the culture. The first is Reishiki, which is a fancy way of stressing proper etiquette at all times. The other is never underestimate the value of a thoughtful gift." Gunn smiled.

"You mean that gift you stole?" Gwen nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Hope it wasn't too valuable." Gunn chuckled.

"Let you in on a little secret?" She smiled and then opened her pocket to allow Gunn to look inside; the jade tiger was in her pocket.

"You stole it back?" Gunn asked.

"It's not like eighteenth century jade is falling off trucks." She replied. She looked around the room, and then stared toward the corner.

"What?" He asked as a little Japanese girl walks up to the edge of the ballroom; she was surrounded by guards. "Is that her? Shouldn't she be tied to a chair or something?"

"Tied up or dressed up, she's a prisoner. Look at the muscle around her. I'm gonna go see if I can get a better look." Gwen said as she started to walk away, Gunn started to follow, but Gwen stops him. "No, keep an eye on Morimoto." She commanded.

****

Angel is sitting in a chair in his room, drawing. There's no knock at the door, but he calls out from his chair anyway. "Come on in, Cordelia."

She opened the door and walked in, "You know, that never stops creeping me out." She said as she closed the door.

He didn't look up, "Yeah? I'm kind of creeped out myself."

"Can we not do this right now?" Angel asked.

"OK by me. I'm kinda in the middle of something anyway." Angel replied.

"Anything coming to mind?" Cordelia asked.

"Not really." Angel replied.

"Nothing?" Cordy asked.

He put down his sketchpad, stands, walked to the window, " Look, to be honest, I'm almost pining for the halcyon days of the Beast."

"Right, 'cause it's not like he slaughtered hundreds of people with his bare hands…" Cordelia said.

Angel looked out the window, "The Beast was just a flunky."

"Who did his master's bidding…" Cordelia said.

"Killing Manny, stealing my soul, murdering Lilah...those were surgical strikes. Not the smash-and-trash style of the Beast." Angel replied.

"But if lava boy didn't do all that, who did?" She asked.

 Angel faced Cordelia, "His master."

"I'm his master. I'm his all-powerful master, and I'm gonna break into a guarded room, steal your soul from a safe—not by ripping it open, but by using the combination—then I'm gonna hunt and kill Lilah right under this very roof. Sure. Evil geniuses live for that playing with fire stuff." Cordy said seriously.

"You don't understand. This thing was in my head. I've heard him, and he's insane enough to pull those kinds of stunts." Angel said in reply.

"When you say "insane," you mean, like, diabolical?"

"No, I mean like deluded and demented. He spoke to me in this cheezy, self-important voice. I bet he doesn't even have a master plan—he's just making it up as he goes along." Cordelia frowned. "Hey, don't worry. We'll figure it out. Come on, anybody as daredevily as this guy will slip up sooner or later. When he does, he's dead." Cordy smiles a fake smile.

****

In Morimoto's place the party continued when a woman wearing too much jewelry spoke to Mr. Morimoto and a few other guests, "Meteor showers, earthquakes, that strange thing with the sun. I find it an exciting time to be in Los Angeles." She said excitedly.

"I couldn't agree more. I can't help but feel something wonderful's coming, don't you, Mr. Gunn?" Morimoto asked Gunn.

"Well, something seems to be coming, all right, just ain't so sure I'd call it wonderful." He smiled. Everyone laughed then Gwen tapped Gunn's shoulder… Then he said to the guests, "If you'll excuse me..." The he turned to Gwen, "Gwen, you're not gonna b—What is it?"

She looked up at him, "They're gonna kill her...tonight."

"Not gonna happen…" Gunn replied.

"We have to act fast. You need to get Lisa and get out." Gwen said beginning to devise a plan.

"You mean "we" need to?" Gunn corrected her.

"No, I mean "you." I'm going over to the other side of the room to create one hell of a distraction. By the time they've figured out what hit 'em, you'll have her half-way to my place. This is our one shot." Gwen replied.

"Like I said when I signed up, it feels good to be doing good." Gunn said.

Gunn looked toward the girl, "OK, work your way over there. Wait for my signal." He said, then walks away.

Gwen walked up to a coffee table while Gunn sneaked around behind a column near the little girl. Gwen pushes over the coffee table. Gunn grabbed the little girl, putting a hand over her mouth and carrying her off. "Oh, my God! Somebody's trying to hurt that little girl." Gwen screamed pointing to Gunn and the little girl.

A security guard starting talking him into his radio, "This is Bravo-9. We have a situation in progress." Gwen smileed as the guard goes after Gunn. Gwen turned and walks in the opposite direction.

Gunn walked down the hallway with the little girl and ducks into a nearby room.  He puts the girl down, shuts the door, and turns to the little girl, "Hang in there, we're almost out."

Someone hit Gunn on the head, knocking him out. He fell to the floor. Gunn , stood,  grunting in pain, "Oh. Oh. Oh. Ah. Ah." He touched his head where they hit him, Gunn addressed the other men in the room. "Now you did it. I'm gonna have to get your lame-ass blood all over my sweet new suit."

The men swung staffs at Gunn, and they begin to fight. Gunn took the staff from one of the men and defends himself well. The little girl hides in the corner, watching them fight. One of the men grabs a sword and holds it up, staring at Gunn. "You know, I spent the last couple of weeks whacking on a giant lava demon and more vamps than I can count. I almost forgot how good it feels to just let off a little steam." He defeats the last of his opponents, straightening his tie as the man falls to the ground; Gunn goes up to the little girl. "All right, let's get you out of here." The girl stood. "It's OK. I'm here to take you home."

The little girl looked at him funny, "I am home."

He looked at her, confused. "No, you've been kidnapped."

"Get out of my house." She growled.

Gunn stood and thought for a moment. "Your name's not Lisa, is it?"

"I'm Aiko Morimoto, and when my daddy finds out you tried to hurt me, he's gonna kill you." She said pointing at him. Gunn left the room.

****

Gwen's using a stethoscope to listen to a combination lock on a safe door. Someone puts a hand on her shoulder. She gasps and turns around to see Gunn standing there. "It's you." She said in relief.

"It was the scanners, wasn't it? Why you wanted me. Angel, no heartbeat." Gunn replied.

"Security scan of a dead guy might've raised a few eyebrows." Gwen replied.

"You know, for about five seconds, I thought you might actually care about something." Gunn said coldly.

"OK, so what if I didn't tell you about my plan? And so what if I set you up for a fall? When's the last time you had this much fun? I saw your face out there—you were having a great time."

"It's 'cause I thought I was doing good."

"You were. Just not the kind that involves saving a fairy princess from an evil king."

"So Lisa doesn't exist?"

"Yes, she does." Gwen walked back to the safe. "And I've liberated her from this steel tomb by now if you'd stop yapping for half a sec. It's a military acronym: Localized Ionic Sensory Activator. L-I-S-A."

"A weapon? L.I.S.A.'s a weapon?"

"Not a weapon. A covert device worn by black ops. Regulates body temp, heartbeat, body chemistry. Morimoto's company designed it, and I've been hired to steal the beta test."

"God bless America."

"Actually China, or North Korea. Not really sure. Morimoto's selling it to the highest bidder."

"And who are you stealing it for?"

Gwen walked up to Gunn.  "Look, there are two things that make me a good thief. I steal what I'm paid to steal, and I don't ask too many questions."  Gwen went back to the safe.

"Well, good luck with that." He started to walk away.

Gwen called after him, "Nothing's changed, you know. Morimoto's still a bad guy. You're still a good one."

He stopped, and turned to face her, "You know, I can't believe I actually took time out of the apocalypse for this."

"Even the Pres. takes vacations. Besides, if they need you, they'll call. Come on. We started this together. Let's finish it the same way."

"It's not the same."

"You can keep the suit."

Gunn walked back to the safe with Gwen.

****

Angel sat behind his desk, working on something as Fred, Angela (who had returned not long ago) and Wesley stood in front of him, staring at him as he worked. Fred handed Wesley a cup of gourmet coffee. Angela sipped on some coffee as well. Angel looked up, "You know, this would be a lot easier if you three weren't hovering."

"No Rush"

"Take your time." Fred and Wesley said at the same time.

"You know they lyin' right?" Angela smiled at the vampire.

"I think that's it." Angel said as he pushed his sketch pad forward.

Fred, Angela and Wesley walked up to Angel's desk to look at the sketch pad, and sat down their coffee on the desk.

Cordelia walked into the office, "What's it?"

"The passage from Lilah's Beasty book. The one Angelus destroyed after the big boomy voice threatened to re-ensoul him." Angel replied.

"Angel's been visualizing the text, trying to recreate it." Fred explained.

"Just, you know, a little thing I can do." Angel smiled.

"You think there was something in that book that high-and-spitey didn't want us to know about?" Cordelia asked.

"He's definitely hiding something." Angel said.

"I recognize the text. It's early Fallorian code system. Let's see..." Wesley noticed the he started translating "The green cart-like vehicle eats..."

As Wesley translated, Cordelia placed her hand next to the cup of coffee that's on the desk beside the text. She readies her finger to push the coffee cup over at any moment.

"I am not a bucket head." Wesley translated.

Angel threw down his hands. Cordelia pulled her hand back from the coffee. Angela started laughing, "Sorry bucket head…" She said as she stopped laughing.

"Damn it!" Angel exclaimed.

"It's a tricky language. An inverted serif can alter the meaning of an entire passage." Wesley said trying to help.

"What now?" Cordy asked.

"I'll try again." Angel sighed.

Wesley, Fred, Angela and Cordelia still stood around Angel's desk watching him as he goes back to work. He looked up at them, and they all turn and walked away.

****

Gwen turned the dial on the combination safe while listening to it through the stethoscope. When she unlocked the door, she opens it to reveal yet another safeguard inside: a door locked with and electronic keypad.

"Crap!" Gunn exclaimed. 

Gwen smiled, "Nah, this is the easy one." 

Gwen took off her satin glove, and touched her hand to the electronic keypad, shocking it. Gwen opened the safe door and took out a small metal box from it. She opened the box to show a flat, oblong device inside. She started walking away, "We're outta here. We should split up in case-"

Gunn stopped walking, and turned to face Gwen, "Oh, no, we're not doing that again. Either we both make it out, or-"

She stared toward the door, "Or neither of us do." Gunn turned around to see Morimoto and four security guards standing in the doorway.

****

Angel sketched another page full of unusual characters. When he was done, he ripped the page off of the sketchpad and hands it to Wesley. "Try this one." He commanded.

Wesley read the page, "Something about strangling poultry…"

Angel sighed, and threw the notepad down on the desk, "That's it. I gotta get out of here." He stood. When Lorne walked in. 

"Ah ah ah. Easy does it, compadre. No huffy exits before I spill the joyous news." Lorne said in a singsongy voice.

"About the baby?" Angel asked.

"About El Jefe?" Cordy asked.

"Uh, no and no. My sources got nothing on mystical birthin' or the big Kahuna. But Wanda—that demon you recommended—what a peach, by the way. Anyway, she sold me this cleansing abracadabra to clear my muddled mind."

"You're empathic again?" Fred questioned.

"Please..." He began then holding up a long black cloak, "you think this Dungeons & Dragons cloak is a fashion statement? I got to do this whole song and dance-"

"Well, we're getting nowhere. If you need extra hands..." Wesley began.

"Sorry, I can only take my two. Ritual has to be performed solo. Just me and my shadow, secluded in a dark, dusty nowhere land. Ugh. But the upside is, I should be "all systems go" come sunrise." Lorne replied happily.

"Then you'll be able to read me?" She smiled tensely.

"No worries, dumpling. Come morning, I will be a lean, mean, belly-reading machine." He replied.

****

Morimoto and his security guards confronted Gwen and Gunn after they have stolen the L.I.S.A. "Put that on the desk, and step away. Set it down now." Morimoto commanded.

"No." Gwen said.

"I don't think you realize who you're up against." Morimoto smiled.

Gunn gestured to two of the security guards behind Morimoto, "Just those two girls? I already kicked their ass once." He said, then the guards pulled out guns and pointed them at Gunn and Gwen, "But, when you put it like that, maybe we should."

Gwen looked at Gunn, "I won't give it back. I can't."

He looked back to Gwen, "I can. I'm not dying for this."

Then Gwen said out loud, to Morimoto, "I'm finishing the job."

Gunn looked at her and said softly, "Gwen, it's too late. We're busted."

She glared at Morimoto, "I'm not leaving without it."

"Then you're not leaving at all." Morimoto said then to the guards, "Finish it."

"Gwen, give it to him." Gunn commanded.

She shook her head, "No, I need it."

Then Morimoto said to his guards, "I said finish it!"

Then Gwen screamed, "It's mine!"

With the intensity of her outburst, Gwen sent out streams of blue-white electricity through the room toward the guards. This lightning-like energy emanating from Gwen's fisted hands impacted all the guards and Morimoto as Gwen tenses and screams in a desperate rage. Gunn stared at her in shock. Gunn snapped into action, and charged toward Gwen, knocking her down and ending the transmission of energy from her hands. Morimoto and his gang fall to the floor. "Liar." He stood. "You're not stealing it for someone else. It's for you." He helped Gwen to her feet. "You think it'll fix you." They left the room in a hurry while the guards are still passed out.

****

Lorne walked into the dark basement and pauses by the door. "Oh, fudgicle." He grumbled. Lorne took out a flashlight and walked forward through the still dark room. He set up white candles on a table and lights them. Unseen by Lorne, Cordelia was watching from a catwalk. 

****

Gunn put the jade tiger back in Gwen's collection. "Back where he belongs. I got to give you credit—you are stubborn."

"I know what I want." She smiled as she sat in a cushy chair.

"I get that. At least, I used to. Things aren't always so clear anymore."

"You seemed pretty clear tonight."

"Adrenaline rush—when I was trying to save that girl."

"I meant when you were saving me."

 He smiled, then shrugged, "Hey, I'm just the muscle."

"Don't knock the muscle, buddy. Makes the girls go all knocky in the knees. But if that's all you were, we never could've gotten into that party tonight."

He walked toward Gwen, "Oh, you would've gotten in. Of course, the damage would have been significantly higher."

"Thanks to your brains-over-brawn approach."

He sat across from Gwen on the edge of a table, "Well, not so much brains as too many movies."

"Man, they have done a number on you. You really believe this "I'm the muscle" crap."

"This your version of a pep talk?"

"Could be. Need one?"

"Nah."

"Good." She laughed nervously, "It's not my area of expertise. So, why do you stay if that's all they see in you?"

"I'm a fighter. Born and raised. You love being a thief?"

She held up her gloved hands, "I'm a freak. Being a thief makes me a part of something—and not a part at the same time. Tonight?" She grinned,  "Yeah, I kinda loved it."

"You know, for someone loving life, you seemed awfully willing to die for this." He said as he held up the L.I.S.A.

"What you saw tonight, that's as bad as it gets, but even at its best... That thing might let me be— well, not normal—but...hold hands, maybe.  So, yeah, guess I was willing to die, or even-" She looked away, and shook her head, "you wouldn't understand."

"Sure I do. Brainy, remember?" He looked at the L.I.S.A. "You want to show me how this thing works?"

****

She stood in front of her bed, and slipped her dress off of her shoulder, leaving it gathered around her waist. She pulls her hair forward over her shoulder, exposing her back, and lies across the bed. Gunn walks up to the bed and sits on the edge. He opens the L.I.S.A. and takes it out of the box.  He looked at the device, "How do you fire it up?"

"It's not an X-Box. Just put it on." She smiled as Gunn held the L.I.S.A. over the small of Gwen's back. "Careful."

Gunn reached out and touched Gwen's skin, but gets shocked, "Ow."

She rolled her eyes, "Like I said..." Gunn placed the L.I.S.A. on Gwen's back. "It's chilly. "

Gunn leaned over Gwen to observe the L.I.S.A. in action. Text scrolled across the tiny screen as soon as it touched her body. Four small wires come out of the body of the device and touched her skin. Lights on the side light up. Six needle-like probes come out of the sides of the device and insert themselves under her skin. "What's it doing?" She asked Gunn.

"You ever seen one of those body-snatcher movies?" Gunn asked.

The probes continued moving into Gwen's body under her skin. They form a circuit design pattern under her skin for a moment before fading away_. "_Feel any different?"

"Yeah. Not so much." Tentatively, Gunn reached out to Gwen's back, touching his fingers to her skin, "Think it worked." Gunn ran his hand down her back, "It feels good."

"So...if you couldn't touch, guess that means you've never-"

She sat up quickly, holding her dress to her chest, "Nope. Nope. Anyway, thanks for turning me...off."

He smiled, "Anytime. Thank you."

"For what? The guards? The suit? The almost dying?" She asked.

"The most fun I've had..." He leaned forward toward Gwen, "since..." He kissed Gwen on the lips.

She kissed him back, then pulled back suddenly, "You know, um...that device, um, it's a prototype. It might not hold."

"Well, you've already killed me once. If it happens again, you know where my battery is." He smiled. They leaned in and they kissed.

****

Lorne was preparing potions and incense at the candle-lit table in the basement. He pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and picked up a hymnal. Lorne sung a song that sounds vaguely like a Gregorian chant, except that it has no words, only humming and ooing. Cordelia snunk silently down the stairs, holding a knife in her hand. Just as Cordelia is standing behind Lorne, ready to stab him, someone turned on the lights. Cordelia looked up and Angel is standing in front of her. "Angel..." She gasped. She turned to flee, but Fred, Angela and Wesley are armed, guarding her exit.

Lorne took a white cloth off of a ball—a "Magic 8 Ball"—and shook the ball, "Has Cordy been a bad, bad girl?" He asked.

When Lorne turned the Magic 8 Ball over, the triangle inside reads "Definitely."


	6. Inside Out

Fred, Angela and Wesley are pointing guns at Cordelia. "All this time it was you, wasn't it?" Angel asked.

"Took you long enough to figure it out but nice turn with the Lorne bait. You know, there was a time I would've seen that one coming eons before it ever crossed your tiny little mind." Cordy replied.

"Because you're so clever." Angel said sarcastically.

"On the scale of you to me, pretty damn." She grimaced.

"Until now." Angel said.

"All good things." She sighed. "So, what finally tipped off the great detective?"

"Tongue, slip of." Angel replied, ""My sweet." Same phrase the Beastmaster kept using when he was whispering in Angelus's head. Thought it was a bit femme for the booming macho act."

"That's it? I get away with bringing the world down around you and two eentsy words tingle your spider sense?" Cordelia asked.

"What we already knew. What he found out as Angelus. All the circumstantial led to you." Wesley explained.

"Just needed to be sure." Angel smiled.

"Little late to the table, but I might have a few scraps left." Cordy told them.

"Why are you doing this, Cordy?" Fred asked.

"This thing isn't Cordelia." Angel blurted.

She smiled and shook her head, "Is that what you think, hero?"

"She would never hurt her friends like this." Angel told her.

"Or maybe you just don't know me very well." Cordy said.

He walked up to Cordelia, "I don't want to know you." He growled.

Cordelia tried to pull a knife on Angel, but he grabbed her wrist, averting her. With his other hand, he grabbed her neck, choking her. "Where's Cordelia?" He growled through gritted teeth.

Just then, Connor jumped through the glass roof, landing near Angel and Cordelia.  "Connor, wait! Cordy's not what you think." Angel tried to explain.

Angel reached for Connor, but Connor just pushed him away hard, throwing Angel into Wesley. Lorne tried to shoot Connor with the tranquilizer gun, but misses. Connor kicked Lorne to the ground. Fred aims her tranq gun at Connor, but Connor grabbed her hand, redirecting the dart toward Angel as he tries to stand. Angel kicked Conner's arm knocking his balance off. "Bring it Junior." She growled.

Connor wanted to swing back but he reached his hand to Cordelia, "Come on!" Cordelia took his hand.

"Excuse me, but hell naw…" Angela said pulling up her own tranq gun about the size of a 9mm.

"Who's the bitch?" Cordy asked as Connor tried to get the gun from her.

"I should be really asking you." Angela growled just before she fired the gun, trying to get Connor off of it. Angel, however, wasn't doing so well because the tranquilzers were starting to take effect.

"What…" He fell to his knees, "are... you?" He fell forward, landing face down on the floor.

"Angel!" Angela exclaimed as she elbowed Connor in the nose, she knocked Connor and Cordelia halfway across the basement and rushed to Angel's side. After Angel collapsed, the "Magic 8 Ball" rolled to its side—the triangle inside reads "Ask Again Later."

****

Gunn walked into the lobby where Angel, Fred, Angela Wesley, and Lorne are. Gunn read his pager, "Sorry, just got your message. Being close to Electric Gwen can really screw your equipment. What..." He looked up from his pager at the gang, "the hell happened to you?"

Fred looked over at him, holding an ice pack to her face, "Cordy's evil. Nice suit."

"It's not Cordy." Angel corrected her.

"We don't know that for certain." Wesley replied.

"Whoa. Back it up for the new guy." He put his pager back in his pocket. "You saying popping mama threw you a beating? What about you Angela, you don't look so bad?"

"Had to make sure everyone was okay…I'll get that little bitch, and her whooped lil' boyfriend too. They pissed me off, and that's something you just don't do." Angela explained.

"Kid Vicious did the heavy lifting. Cordy just mwa-ha-ha'd at us." Lorne explained just before sipping his drink.

"Why?" Gunn asked.

"Beastmaster." Angel replied.

"You think she's working for him?" Gunn asked.

"She is the Master." Wesley informed him.

"Guy steps out for a few hours, half the place goes super-villain." He said, then sitting beside Lorne.

"Conner's not a part of this." Angel said.

"Evidence upside my head to the contrary." Lorne replied.

"He's just... confused... again." Angel sighed.

"Now we know what she's been doing with him all this time. She was grooming him..." Fred began.

"...as her champion." Wesley finished.

"She's the evil genius that's been two-stepping all over us." Gunn shook his head, "How? And when?" He then took Lorne's drink from his hands, "Give me a sip of that." He then took a drink.

"Hey!" Lorne exclaimed.

"Has she been like this since she got back from that higher wherever?" Angela asked.

"What about that amnesia thing? Was that a fake-out?" Gunn asked.

"Or a side effect. Descending to a lower dimension was probably disorienting." Wesley explained.

"Or maybe this thing was curled deep inside for the trip on some kind of, you know, autopilot. Look, all we know for sure is that the real damage didn't start until after Lorne's spell." Angel said.

They all thought for a moment, Angela thought of what her brother had told her… "Oh, my God. We woke it up." Fred thought aloud.

"That's what I read. That's what Wolfram and Hart sucked out of my noodle. It wasn't Cordelia's future. It was the smacker-jack surprise." Lorne realized.

"Damn thing's been playing us right from the start." Gunn said.

"From the inside... where it could do the most damage. Everything the Beast couldn't have done, it was this thing…" Angel said, "Spiked my blood at Gwen's. Snuck into the vault, killed Manny."

"Wait a minute. When Gwen and I came in, faux Cordy didn't have any blood on its clothes. How'd it abracadabra that?" Gunn asked.

"Lizzie Borden. It wasn't wearing any." Wesley figured.

"Stripped down, then gave Manny forty whacks." Angel finished.

"Quick sponge down in the sink, and-" Gunn began.

"Voila. Shower-fresh murder." Lorne finished.

"Taking out the Svear priestess was a lot easier. Slip out while the heroes are chasing their tails...and slaughter the only hope of banishing her pet Beast. While everyone was reeling from that failure, it was making sure my soul was off the market."

"And the vision of the spell to re-ensoul you?" Fred asked.

"Misdirection…Getting everyone to look over here while the real action was happening over there." Angel explained.

"That explains why my mojo's been gunked up. Queen Bee-atch put the whammy on me." Lorne said angrily.

"And it let the monster out of the box… More misdirection, more blood, all designed to keep us off balance." Angel said.

"It was Cordelia. She murdered Lilah." Wesley said.

"We don't know if it's really Cordy." Angel said.

"Or what she's got baking in her oven." Angela added.

"Evil and pregnant? I'm guessing it ain't cookies." Gunn replied.

****

(Author's Note:  Okay, so as you all probably have noticed that the past couple chapters haven't been very original, but so basically instead of typing the WHOLE thing all over until I get to the end I'll  just tell you what happens. If I do it this way it will be more original…Okay so basically the whole episode (Inside Out) happens until the end when Angel goes to kill Cordy, Well Angela goes with him. And when she sees Jasmine, she's a little less than perfectly happy. So I continue with my lil fanfic now and I hope you enjoy it!! Xoxo Charli)

"You're beautiful," Angel said dropping to his knees in front of her.

Angela looked at him in confusion, "Angel…get up." She commanded, but he did nothing. 

Connor and Cordelia's baby (or not so much of a baby) looked at Angela, "I've come to bring peace, don't be afraid of change Angela, I am going to make everything better for everyone." She smiled warmly.

"Yeah, sure you will and I'm the queen of England." Angela said sarcastically.

"Now Angela, there is no reason for such tone. I'm here to make everything better," She smiled.

"Like hell, and I came here all the way from England to get a manicure. I know why you are here, to make everything worse." Angela grimaced.

"Angela, please, give me a chance, I can fix everything." She pleaded.

"Why do you care so much?" Angela asked, they all heard someone come in. "Because to you I'm just another dead body? Or am I?" She continued.

A tall, tan man stepped up beside Angela, he was wearing a white tank top, very baggy blue jeans and Timberlands. "Of course you aren't, she doesn't want you against her, that is why you matter so much." He told Angela. He had very green eyes and light brown hair, he was mucley and had really white teeth.  "You know what though Angela?"

"What Jaden?" She asked.

"It seems like, she doesn't want you on my side…you are to important to her and she doesn't want to have to kill you because she knows what will happen." Jaden replied.

"I'm sorry that you are lost… Angela, you don't want to be on his side, He is trying to fool you. He has been ever since you first met." Connor and Cordy's child said. She reached out at tried to touch Angela, but she jerked back and flung her sword at her hand cutting it off. "That wasn't necessary." She growled.

Angel jumped up, "Oh my God are you alright? Angela how could you? She is perfect…Come on sweetie let's get you to the hospital." Angel said.

"Angel, I'll be alright." She smiled warmly, as her hand began to grow back. "Angela, I'm surprised, you seemed so welcoming." 

"Things aren't always what they seem." Angela grimaced. She looked at Jaden, he stared at what was, but wasn't, Cordelia and Connor's baby. He tore his eyes away from her as the two of them darted out of the abandoned warehouse.

****

Just after they were halfway down the street Jaden and Angela stopped running. She looked up at him, "Jay, we gotta get to Wesley before it does.

"Might be a wise chose." He agreed. "How much more we gotta run?" He asked.

"Not a whole lot." She replied and with that they took off again.

****

Angel looked at her as she walked in-between himself and Connor, "You need a name." He smiled.

She looked around the enormous city as the three of them walked down the street. She inhaled deeply and smelled flowers in a garden beside the sidewalk. "What is that wonderful smell?" She asked.

Angel looked at the big bush of jasmines, "Jasmines." Angel smiled.

"Why don't you call me that? They smell so wonderful." She breathed in deeply. She smiled at Angel as the turned the corner where Angel Investigations sat. Connor saw Jaden and Angela running toward the main entrance.

They reached the gate before Connor, Angel and Jasmine did. Angela and Jaden burst through the front gate and then through the main entrance where Wesley, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne sat or stood waiting. "Out the back door." Angela commanded looking at her twin brother.

"Why?" he asked as Connor, Angel and Jasmine walked through the front gate and started toward the main door.

"All of you now unless you want to die." Jaden said as he followed Angela toward the back exit. Fred, Wesley, and Lorne started following with Gunn in the back. Angela and Jaden heard the door start to open.

"Don't look just run." Angela said as she let the four of the run out the back exit. 

Jaden looked at Angela before leaving, "I'm not leaving you." He told her.

"You have to I'll catch up before long." She commanded him, shoving him out the door. Angela slammed the door and glared at Angel, Connor and Jasmine.

"Who told you that you were all high and mighty?" Connor asked angrily as he punched in the glass in the weapons cabinet and snatched a sword.

(A/N 2: Hoped ya like it, there will be more soon. xoxo Charli)


	7. Never Leave

Oh please, little boy when I get through with you, they gonna wonder what happened to that boy." Angela scoffed.

"You are mighty cocky for someone that is about die." Connor growled.

"Connor, don't waste your time on her. We have work to do." Jasmine commanded. Connor put down the sword and walked back to Jasmine's side.

"Connor. I don't believe this, you are going to let her control you? She doesn't want you to kill me. That is why she won't let you."  Angela told him.

"She told me you'd do this. Try to make me change my mind. It won't work." Connor replied.

"All you have ever been is a puppet." Angela growled just before leaving the back entrance of the hotel.

****

"Where are we going?" Fred asked Jaden as they followed him down another back alley.

"Don't know." He replied as he turned another corner.

"What are we getting away from?" Gunn asked.

"Can we stop with the questions?" Jaden growled.

"I want to know why you are here. That wasn't a question." Wesley stated. 

Jaden turned around and looked at Wesley. "She dies its all my fault. You don't get it Wes, she has been through a lot and she isn't the one who left 3 years ago. So I don't want to hear it." Jaden growled.

Angela ran up behind Jaden and grabbed his sides. "Oh God!" He yelled spinning around.

Angela laughed hysterically then looked him in the eyes, "Sorry, had to do it. Probably did something to deserve it anyway, Look Jay, Wes, stop it. You know what I'm talking about and I don't want to hear it. We have to get away from here." Angela said.

"Now wait up hold a minute, I don't think Angel would appreciate it if we left him here with Connor and Cordy's baby." Gunn interrupted.

"He won't have a problem with it, trust me and we aren't going too far." Angela replied.

****

"I know we've been through the no questions, but why are we here?" Lorne asked.

The six of them looked up at the Wolfram and Hart building. "He is making a good point, isn't this place full of zombies?" Fred asked.

"It is….but being full of stuff hasn't stopped her before." Wesley said quietly. Angela glared at him evilly.

"OK, we are starting from the top and killing, more permanently, everything in there until we hit the bottom. Then Fred you and Gunn are going to see if you can find a sewer exit, Wes you are comin with me and Jay you and Lorne are going to cut on the security cameras and make sure no uninvited guests show up." Angela told everyone.

"Since zombies are already kinda dead how do you kill them…again?" Fred questioned.

"Uh-oh…don't have my bag. It's in the hotel. Jay? You got anything?" She looked over at him.

"4, but no enough ammo to go through 50 bazillion floors of undead Americans." He replied.

"I got one. Alright then, anybody got any weapons?" She asked.

Wesley pulled a dagger out of his jacket, Gunn pulled at stake out of his Timberland, Lorne searched his pockets for anything useful and found some matches, and Fred stuck her hands in her pockets and found…a nail file. "Take what you have, Jay's got 4, 9mm's. One is his the other three are up for grabs. Gunn, Lorne, Fred you three need it worse than the rest of us. We have extra clips but not many so don't waste what you got, until we break into the armory and clean them out." Angela smiled. Jaden handed, Lorne, Fred, and Gunn the other three guns and then followed Wesley up to the roof.

Angela kicked in a skylight, "Don't move down until I say." She said just before swinging a black bag that matched her outfit, which no one else had noticed, over her shoulder. She flung it off and pulled out a Desert Eagle that fired, stakes, tranquilizers, and actual bullets, She also bent over and pulled a 9mm from her strap on her lower leg.

She stuck the Desert Eagle in her strap and hopped through the roof where at least 25 zombies rushed her (as fast as zombies rush… Lol).  "Cover me up there until I knock this room out!" She yelled. She jumped in the air and did a spilt in the process kicking two zombie's heads off. After Angela landed she shot another two and then broke one's neck. "Jay!" She yelled. He jumped through the roof and landed beside Angela.

Together they took out the rest of the room, "Alright." She yelled.

****

Jasmine started at Angel and Connor, who were willing to do anything for her. "I insist, you don't have to do anything. Just spread the good news, we'll take care of our little problem later. Do not worry about it, everything will happen the way it's supposed too." She smiled.

****

After taking out all the zombies everyone went to their aforementioned (A/N: HEY I used a bid 'ol word! lol back 2 tha story) places and did what they were told. Wesley followed his twin to a room on the 4th floor and she kicked the locked door down. "What is this place?" Wesley asked.

"Grand info station. Any book, all originals, from all way back till zombie employees took over. This place gets shipments everyday, but they probably piled up somewhere not here. But what we need is in here." She explained. 

Angela walked over to a big bookcase and picked up a big heavy book covered in worn brown leather, "That was amazingly easy." She smiled.

"Translating could take awhile, however." Wesley said grimly.

"Naw…" She smiled. She opened the book, "English." She said clearly. "And…magic, English." She smiled.

Angela handed her brother the book and picked up a blank notepad and a pen, "It says here that the child, whom isn't a child will take over the west of the west. She will decive all those who do know the truth of the power. The power is in what they used to call her. It cannot be spoken, but you have to say it to defeat her and restore things to their order." Wesley read.

Angela had copied it down and she ripped the page from the notepad and folded it. "Good." She smiled.

"That didn't make a whole lot of sense." Wesley said.

"I know!" Angela laughed. "Don't worry Wes. I know what it means." Angela assured him.

"How do you intend to get Angel and Connor?" He asked, "They didn't seem to willing to leave…" He continued.

"That is the hard part Wes, she's got them under a really powerful spell. Anyone who looks at her will be under it until either she is dead or they get some of the counter-curse. Which is blood, Her's, Cordy's  or Connor's. It has to mix with some of your own." Angela explained.

"How did you get the blood? And Jay?" He questioned.

"Well, the powers aren't all as wonderful as we'd like to think, nor as smart. Cordy didn't know about me, It does, It knew, even before it was born, that I was coming. Jay was a surprise. That was the plan. I knew the antidote, got some outta Conner while he was sleeping." Angela smiled.

"Clever, what about the rest of us?"

"Didn't know It would be born so soon or I would have gotten Connor to donate more, but… didn't know." She replied. "Let's go." She said nodding toward the door. The twins left the room and found the others. They found Fred and Gunn last, who had found a way into the sewers.

"Yeah, we found it but any less disgusting way would be appreciated," Fred reported.

"Sorry, it's the only way to avoid exposure." Angela told them.

"Look Ange, I understand you want to get away and the fact that we need to do it fast but what the hell is going on?" Gunn asked.

"As soon as we get out of L.A. I'll let you know, we can't waste any time." Angela told them.

(A/N: I know it was short, I didn't want it to be but I'm kinda havin a minor case of writer's block, so if anyone has any suggestions I'd really appreciate it. xoxo  Charli**


	8. Need A Light?

Angela, Jaden, Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Lorne now all knew what was going on as they sat in their temporary hotel room just outside of Los Angeles. Jaden and Angela sat in the corner in chairs talking about what they were going to do. Gunn was lying on the bed trying to process everything, Lorne and Fred were sitting on the couch in front of the turned off TV and Wesley was peering out the window.

After talking for a few moments Angela hopped out of her chair and turned on the radio that was sitting on the dresser in the room. "What are you doing?" Jaden asked.

"Something is telling me to listen to the radio." She replied. Fred and Lorne looked at each other with a look that clearly said, 'is she mental?'

Jay-Z's La La La (Excuse me Again) was on the radio station. 'Have you in your long-legged life, ever seen a watch surrounded by this much pink ice? Look but don't touch, muthafucker think twice, Cause the gat that I clutch got a little red light… Need a light?... To smoke that la la la…' Jay-Z rapped.

          Angel turned off the radio. "Hot diggity Damn I got it!" She smiled.

          Jaden looked at her curiously, "What?"

          "Where is the nearest gun shop?" She asked looking over towards Gunn. 

          "Back over to L.A. just down the road a lil bit? Field Trip?" He asked sitting up and looking at Angela.

          "Yeah. Okay I know that I've been the boss lately but Wes, you are in charge. Me and Gunn are going, be back soon. Take these." She said handing him her Desert Eagle and her 9mm. 

          "You are unarmed…" Wesley began.

          "Wes, I'm my own weapon." She told him. Gunn led the way out of the hotel and down to the sidewalk. "Not too far is it?" She asked.

          "Nope." He said as they started to jog a little bit.

****

Gunn and Angela walked into the gun shop, the owner/cashier  was the only person in there. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need everything you can gimmie. What is the most powerful thing you got?" Angela asked looking around the shop.

"Someone ordered it and He is supposed to come pick it up soon but, if you are willing to pay more then I'll let you have it." He explained.

"Depends." Angela said looking at the man suspiciously.

"Flamethrower, rocket launcher, and machine gun. Some guy named Angel ordered them. He paid a good 6 thousand, I want at least 8 before I give them up." He dealed.

"Why on earth would you give a regular person such a deadly guns….for six fuckin thousand dollars. That's cheap." Angela scoffed, then smacking down 8 thousand dollars. She turned to Gunn, "I'm gonna need money to go back to England." She said as the gun shop owner went to the back to get the guns. 

"What is taking him so long?" Gunn asked after ten minutes.

Angela looked into the back room to see the man tied up and Jasmine standing next to him. "Gunn, get out now." Angela motioned toward the door. "Don't look get the others and get as far away from here as you can." She told him as he turned to run, but Jasmine appeared before him.

"Please Charles, don't run away from me. You shouldn't listen to her, she wants to fool you, I am the way," She smiled warmly.

"Whatever you say," Gunn replied, then dropping to his knees.

A/N: Muhahahaaaa, okay once again I know it's short, but the next one will be up soon, and it'll will be longer. Hope you enjoyed…**Charli**


	9. Hard 2 Smile in Tha Future

Angela ran as fast as she possibly could into the room where the man was tied up at she dived past him and grabbed the already loaded machine gun. With expert aim she aimed at Jasmine, Angel was about to defend her, but she commanded him not to. Angela felt absolutely no remorse as she fired at Jasmine. To Angel's, Gunn's and Angela's surprise the bullets flew through Jasmine. Angel, Angela, and Gunn had all expected her to be able to stop them. Some of Jasmine's blood flew through Angel's arm along with a bullet that hit her.

He screamed in pain and then turned back, still focused on Jasmine, but this time when he looked at her, he didn't see a beautiful black woman. He saw a maggot-infested body, He looked sharply at Angela who strapped the gun to her back and motioned Angel toward her. "Come here," She said quietly.

Jasmine, who looked very pissed off lay in Conner and Gunn's arms bleeding. "I need people, I need to see some more of my people." She explained. Connor shot his father and Angela a nasty look as he carried Jasmine outside. Angel still stared at Angela, with a surprised and disgusted look on his face.

"That wasn't Jasmine was it? It's just a mirage right?" He asked.

"Fraid not Angel. That was the real Jasmine; she won't die from that though. I tried not to kill her yet." She replied as she began to raid the gun shop.

"Well since she is apparently not what I thought she was, why didn't you kill her if she is evil?" Angel questioned applying pressure to his gun wound.

"Because, you, Connor, and Gunn all pissed at me at the same time? Um, I think not." Angela replied shoving ammo into every place there wasn't a gun.

"I'm kinda clueless about this, so what are we gonna do?"

"The first thing we have to do it get to everyone else before she does." Angela told him, then standing up. "Let me tell you something Angel, one of the women in the coven back in England, since it's just you and me I haven't been there since Wesley left but you are sworn to a pointy death if you tell him that, anyway this seer said that it was going to be hard to smile in the future. She is a little off her rocker but everything she has said has came true." Angela explained as they exited the shop together.

****

"They have been gone for too long, what if something happened?" Fred asked, turning and looking towards Wesley.

When Wesley was about to reply they heard footsteps outside the room, just as they were all expecting something horrible to be on the other side when it opened it was just Angel and Angela. They had ran the whole way there, talking about random plans. None of them had worked until the one Angel said when he was kidding. Of course they hadn't done anything about it yet, but they needed backup. "I have a dream, that every person, black, white, undead, English, will make it until tomorrow. And for this dream to come true we all need to work together and alone, with the wonderful presents I got for ya." Angela smiled as she unzipped her duster and showed them the guns and ammo crammed everywhere.

"What exactly are you plannin'?" Jaden asked her as she began throwing stuff on the bed.

*********

A/N: I hope you all r enjoying it next chapter will probably b filler cause I know what I wanna do but it's gonna take some not-so-exciting stuff to get there


	10. 2Morrow Ain’t Promised 2Day

"We are going to make it out of this whole damn thing alive. And at least half way sane." Angela said.

****

"I can't believe she infected Angel." Connor growled as he helped Jasmine back into the hotel, where many of her new followers were waiting.

"Connor, it will be alright. Don't be angry, she did what she thought was right even though it wasn't. Do not worry about me either, just let me spend some time with a few of my followers and their joy and love will heal me." She told Connor sweetly as he carried her up to her room.

He laid her down on the bed and retuned to the lobby and chose a few people to visit with Jasmine. The now extremely happy people followed Connor back upstairs to heal Jasmine.

****

"This isn't hard. So don't make it that way." Angela told them as she finished explaining the plan she had came up with.

"Don't kill anything except Jasmine, Don't look at her, if you do then you're gone." Angela explained, then picking up another gun.

"Fred, you and Lorne be sure that nothing gets to Cordelia." Angela said.

"I think this is going to work and everything but Cordy and Jasmine are located on the tope floor and not all of us can jump buildings in a single bound." Fred pointed out.

"Not to worry, gun shop also had climbing equipment." Angela said opening her black bag. "Just be sure to avoid all windows and be quiet." She said passing everything out.

****

Soon enough, Angela, Angel, Wesley, Jaden, Fred, and Lorne stood outside the Hyperion Hotel once more.

"Here we go again." Angel said as they all started off toward different sides of the hotel.

*******

A/N: Wow that's a lot shorter than I expected. The next chapter will probably be the last for this story, but when season 5 of Angels starts there are possible sequel possibilities. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE

XOXO **Charli**


	11. It's Gonna Rain Down Murda

Fred and Lorne made it to Cordy's room unnoticed, and they hoped it would stay that way. Angel had gone in through the basement and Wesley through the attic. Angela and Jaden however, walked right through the front door. Jasmine sat behind a desk beside Connor and Gunn talking to some of her 'followers.'

Connor didn't move at the sight of them, neither did Gunn, although Jasmine stood and commanded her followers to attack. To Jasmine's surprise, none of them moved, they all just turned to Angela and fell on their knees.

Her voice wasn't normal anymore, it still had hers over the evil one coming from her mouth. "I know everything, you cannot fool me. You never could, I now know your secret." Her eyes flashed black and Jasmine's real name was spoken.

****

Wesley sat upstairs performing the spell his twin had thought of, it was almost finished.

****

Jasmine became furious and rushed at Angela, and tried to punch her . Angela caught her fist and snapped her neck. The body fell to the floor, and all the followers of Jasmine got up, not remembering a thing  and left the hotel confused.

"It's not over yet." Angela said as her eyes turned back blue and her voice became normal. Connor and Gunn, whom still remembered everything, stared at Jaden and Angela in confusion.

"Come with me." Connor said beckoning Angela toward the back door. She followed him.

The next day….

Angela woke up in one of the spare beds in the hotel, she pulled on some clean clothes and walked down stairs. Wesley, Jaden, Lorne, Gunn and Angel sat in the dining room at the table while Fred served them, Angela went to go help her.

Angel smiled, he looked at his friends and held up his glass of blood, "To family," He smiled, everyone took a drink of something or other when they heard high heels walking toward them.

Angel inhaled deeply. "Lilah." He growled.

"Never could fool you could I big boy?" She asked, then leaning against the doorway to the dining room.

"What's your game, Lilah?" Angel eyed her as Wesley looked at his sister, then toward Lilah.

"No game. In fact, game over. Guess what? You win, which is why I'm here. I have been authorized to make you kids an offer." She told them.

***************************

A/N: And tha rest is history!! So to speak, if you didn't get it Connor is gone the same way as in the series and also, Angel and the gang accept the offer for Wolfram and Hart. So we're all square with tha show except for Angela. Can't wait until October 1st… 

XOXO **Charli**


End file.
